


One Jump Ahead

by RonniRotten



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Burns, Character Death, Implied Sexism, M/M, Mild Gore, Mild Horror, Prostitution mention, Slavery mention, Swearing, This was a waste of a few months but it was almost worth it, Trans Character, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-10 03:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 27,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonniRotten/pseuds/RonniRotten
Summary: The city of Agrabah is home to a diverse assortment of people from wealthy aristocrats to merchants to urchins, but lately the number of urchins has increased, and so has crime. It’s a mess caused by extravagance that one government official has to fix, and he’s limited. The city's most troublesome thief, Ethan, just wants a home and love, fixing the status quo and the economy are not on his to-do list. Until chance encounter with a rebellious prince makes that dream seem possible, and sparks a rebelliousness of his own.But rules are rules, and the only way this diamond in the rough can break some social bonds is with the help of the tired Royal Vizier, Logan; his possessed anxious pet lemur; and a genie named Patton. The only things neither one anticipated were the Sultan’s vehemence toward ‘Prince Eli,’ Roman’s unbridled disgust for selfish, self-righteous royals, and the fact Roman can see right through the royal guise.Will Prince Roman fall for him too, despite repeated lies? Will Sultan Remy cancel Ethan’s plans before he woos the Prince?





	1. Prologue

It was a beautiful day, the market place was abuzz, and Ethan was thrilled to be a part of the excitement. He clung to his mother's hand while she bartered with the fish merchant, but he was too distracted to care about the cost of a smelly king fish–the sultan's first child was born! Everyone wanted to know if the sultan had an heir to the throne or a bartering chip. The three-year-old just wanted to see the parades further down the street!

“Ethan, calm yourself!” his mother scolded. He looked up at her with mismatched puppy-eyes and pouted. How could he contain himself when nothing around him could be contained? She sighed and shook her head, her beige veil shifting with her movements. If she weren’t the only one to look after him and provide for him, she thought she might have enough time, protect and energy to let him see the festivities. But as it was, she couldn't risk her life or her son's, the crime was more dangerous than ever, and those who knew of her work would surely shame if not kill her. Still, it was hard to resist Ethan's charm.

“If you can help me get our stuff home and not wander, we can go to the celebration. Can you do that?” she asked tiredly, ignoring the disapproving glares from the people who passed by. The tiny tot nodded so quickly it would seem he wanted to shake his entire head off. She smiled and let go of his hand to bicker with the fish merchant some more.

Ethan crossed his arms and waited impatiently. He would be good, he wouldn't run off, but temptation beckoned.

A merchant passed by, carrying a large yellow snake on their shoulders. It was from a foreign land and Ethan was mesmerized by its lethal beauty. He had to pet it! But the merchant was moving away, further into the crowd.

Ethan didn't think twice and ran off to see the serpent up close. He weaved his way through the sea of legs and tunics, dodging the grown-ups who were scurrying about. He arrived in the square, losing sight of the snake. He tried in vain to scan the area, standing on his tiptoes, but he was just too short! All he could see were crowds around different street performers. He was in the middle of one.

Disappointed, he kicked a red hot piece of coal back into the pile to his left. The man about to walk over them paid him no mind, since he wasn't in the way.

**_AAAAAAAAAAHHH_ ** !

A blood curdling scream pierced the air and time seemed to slow. The crowd around him became frenzied. Their shouts of terror dripped on his ears like molasses. Without much warning, someone knocked him over from behind. Half of his face landed on the searing coals.

His scream was muffled by the people who were fleeing. They were more concerned with the raging bronco that was charging them than the poor boy too shocked to move.

The dust eventually settled and Ethan was able to roll on to his back. His mother was probably worried sick. He would be easy to find in the empty market square.

“How on Earth are we going to pay to clean up this mess?” a serious man asked himself as he surveyed the damage. Ethan winced at his bitter tone and whined when the movement brought about more pain.

“Oh goodness!” the man gasped and knelt by him. The shadow that appeared over him brought Ethan back to his senses. Ethan looked up at the man, almost terrified to see the black robes. But the young man in the dark outfit had kind eyes behind his glasses. He looked broken and worn, hardly malicious.

“Can you hear me?” he asked. Ethan whimpered and nodded, regretting it immediately.

“Don't move. It will only hurt more if you do.” he explained and fumbled through his bag.

“My name is Logan, I'm a trained healer. What's your name?” He explained, doubting the child would answer, and pulled out a vial full of green liquid, “This might sting but it works wonders.”

Ethan nodded. He could handle a little sting now, after the hell he went through. Logan pulled a rolled bandage and a clean piece of clothing from his bag. He carefully applied the medicine to the cloth and slowly dabbed the burn. Ethan hissed and clenched his fists. He could still be brave.

“I know, I know, it's not pleasant. You're doing well. The hypericum, aloe, and tea tree oil I'm using will help soon. You're such a brave child.” Logan said in the most soothing voice he could muster. His tone hinted he was crying not long ago, and Ethan finally noticed how red his eyes were when the medicine started cooling and numbing his skin.

“Mr. Logan, Sir, can I get up now?” he asked shyly as Logan set the cloth aside.

“I need to bandage the burn, would sitting up be okay for now?” Logan asked. Ethan sat up with some effort and patiently watched him fumble with the bandage. His face was flushed and it became clear that Ethan's suspicions were right. In fact, a few stray tears ran down his cheeks.

“Don't cry, Sir. I'm okay.” Ethan said. Logan wiped his eyes and shook his head.

“I know, and I am happy to be here to help.” he stated, “But I have other reasons to cry.” Ethan waited to ask what those reasons were as Logan wrapped up his wounds.

“Thank you.”

“What kind of leader would I be if I didn't come to my people's aid?” Logan smiled at him.

“A bad one.”

“Exactly.” Logan hummed and offered him a hand, “Do you think you can stand? I'd like to get you back to your family.” Ethan got up on his own and brushed off his clothes without Logan's assistance. Logan got up too and smirked at the kid admiringly.

“Can you show me how you get home? I want to talk to your parents to make sure you heal.”

“Sure!” Ethan chuckled and grabbed his hand, “It's this—”

“Ethan?!” his mother shrieked when she rounded the corner and saw him in the hands of a royal vizier’s aide. Logan spotted her and sighed happily.

“Mama!” Ethan shouted and let go of Logan in favor of running to her. Logan followed at a distance with fresh tears in his eyes. It hurt to see Ethan getting swept into his mother's arms.

“Don't you ever run away like that again!” she cried and held him to her chest. She was too relieved to ask about his injury. Fortunately, Logan was waiting for the chance to explain what happened.

“Ma'am, I'm glad you were able to find your son. His face was burnt on the coals during the stampede. I was lucky to have found him, since I have some medical knowledge. He should be fully healed in two weeks,” –he pulled the vial from his bag and offered it to her, “–provided he applied this to the wound nightly.”

“Oh my God! Ethan!” she groaned and took the medicine, “Thank you, Mr. Argyris. Your generosity knows no bounds.”

“Think nothing of it, it is my duty to aid my fellow citizens, no matter how young.” Logan replied stiffly.

“Thank you anyway.” she replied and cradled her son, “Farewell.”


	2. All This for a Loaf of Bread

Ethan's face did wind up scaring, but it hurt less than the loneliness that surrounded him. His mother died young, leaving him to fend for himself at the ripe old age of 11. He only had one friend, a lemur who he called Erg. And that so-called friend was jumping up and down on his chest while he was trying to get a few more minutes of sleep.

“Ugh! Fine! I'm awake you pest!” he groaned and pushed the little furball aside and sat up. Erg glared at him and scoffed like a moody teenager. Ethan ignored him and peeked past the worn curtains. The city of Agrabah was as brilliant as ever, and the morning sun illuminated the palace brilliantly.

“I suppose you want breakfast?” Ethan sighed, getting up. The lemur chirped and leapt onto his shoulder.

“And you can't get your own food, why? Getting old?” he teased and headed for the exit. He climbed down the broken wall in the back while his ring-tail hissed.

“I forgot, zombies don't get old or eat! I found you run over on the ground and this is how you treat me? You're as terrible as a cat!” Ethan huffed as he landed. Erg chirped irately in his ear. Ethan ignored him and stepped out into the alleyway.

“What are you in the mood for? Bread or fruit?” Instead of answering, Erg began picking the bedbugs out of his hair and eating them, like any lemur would.

“Bread it is.” Ethan mused and adjusted his tiny red fez. He stepped out into the bustling street and went straight to the market to scope out some easy pickings. 

He kept his head low and avoided colliding with the people who knew him. It was just his luck that there were guards everywhere. How was a streetrat supposed to eat in this world with a bunch of guards around? It was far from easy to manage, but Ethan had his ways.

Amid the covered stalls he spotted his usual target–the old baker woman's stall. She was so kind and generous to him, allowing him one small loaf a day. She had always taken pity on him and his mother–no man should ever leave his wife and child to rot! Unfortunately, her son was running the stall, and he was all about money. Fantastic.

“Sneak behind him and grab one loaf.” Ethan whispered to his fuzzy partner in crime. Erg’s ears perked up and twitched just before he leapt from Ethan’s shoulder and swiftly navigated the crowd. Ethan made his way to the baker’s stall in question, ready to do what he did best, schmooze.

“Good morning!” he cheered as he approached the stall. The man behind the counter glared at him and crossed his arms. 

“You aren't welcome here.”

“What? Why? Can't a guy have a harmless conversation? I'll keep my hands where you can see them!”

“I have _ paying _ customers to attend to.” he huffed despite having no one interested in more bread yet.

“Surely during your down time you can spare a few words.” Ethan goaded, leaning forward on the counter, highlighting his toned bare chest. He had to hold his attention now more than ever–Erg had silently found his favorite loaf, and was in the process of carrying to the top of the stall.

“Leave before I decide to throttle you, you rotten streetrat!”

“Is that a threat or a promise? I would consider it a blessing to have arms like those pressing on my neck.” Ethan purred and winked for good measure. 

“A deformed runt like you should know that it's a threat and nothing more. Now get lost!” he barked. That hurt. Ethan kept his composure and shrugged. Erg was in the clear so he could escape.

“I understand your point, have a nice day.” he hummed and began to walk off. The man watched him suspiciously for a moment before turning back to his wares. One loaf of bread was missing. He fumed and looked out to see Ethan hold the missing loaf with his lemur perched on his shoulder.

“Thief!” he shouted at the top of his lungs, alerting the guards.

“Shit!” he hissed before breaking into a run. Erg clung to his shoulder for dear life as the guards chased them down. Ethan made a hard left, skidding past a moving merchant cart. He ignored the angry shout as he scaled the nearest building.

The guards were hot on his tail. He had only reached the top when the guards were halfway up the wall.

"We have you this time! You're surrounded!" the head guard shouted from the opposite end of the roof.

"All this for a loaf of bread?" Ethan questioned and rolled his eyes. There really wasn't time to get an answer.

Ethan ran.

He jumped across the rooftops clinging to his only food. 

They were getting closer and closer.

“Stop! Thief!”

Ethan saw his opportunity and jumped.

He landed on a clothesline, knocking off the drying garments. But he fell again. The awnings below slowed his fall. He landed on the ground in a pile of clothes and looked up at the miffed guards.

A few women nearby were laughing at the display. It was a perfect hiding place. He wrapped a chador around his body and slunk in next to the women. Erg ran off not too far, just enough for Ethan to keep a low profile.

“Getting in trouble a little early today, aren’t we Ethan?” one woman teased. Ethan smirked and shook his head, holding his carbs to his chest.

“Trouble? You’re only in trouble if you get caught!” Ethan chuckled to the amusement of his audience.

"Gotcha!" A guard shouted and grabbed his chador, spinning him around.

"I'm in trouble!" Ethan gawked.

"And this time—!" he growled, only to have his turban forced over his eyes by a protective lemur, who decided to stand on his head to keep the headwear down.

"Perfect timing, Erg! As usual!" Ethan laughed and tipped his fez. Erg bowed and leapt onto his shoulder.

"C'mon let's get out of here!" he whispered, not looking where he was going. He immediately regretted it when he bumped into another guard, with his sword drawn.

**_Duck!_ **

The guard swung his sword, but missed Ethan entirely. The street urchin slipped under the attack and leapt onto a barrel, only to leap off it and over the guard before the barrel broke from the sword’s next blow. It was kinda sad, and Ethan wasn't one to make things better for any attackers, the slippery snake that he was.

He pulled the brown belt holding up the guard's trousers and snickered as they hit the ground. But that was short lived. 

He ran again.

Further down the street there was a stack of crates and barrels under a scaffolding–that might come in handy!

Ethan skidded to a halt next to the construct and ducked behind it, coming face-to-face with another guard. The sword hit the wooden pole, digging in deep, splintering it. Ethan backed up as the same sword swung and hit the other side.

He bolted, heading for the stack of crates and barrels, climbing to the top. The guards were on his tail. Not good.

"I'd pay if I could." Ethan hummed and knocked over a barrel on the guards climbing to catch him. It broke on the ground, covering the unit in wine. Ethan climbed up the scaffolding instead of enjoying the show. He got to the top and immediately dodged a mix of melons and swords hurtling toward him.

"Take that!"

"Just a little snack guys!" Ethan groaned holding up the bread and leaning on a corner pole.

He swerved and used that pole as a shield when a barrage of sharp weapons flew at him. It only got worse when they started shaking the scaffolding roughly. Ethan rolled his eyes and tossed the bread to Erg. The lemur grabbed it with his feet and clung to Ethan's vest while he took a few steps back.

Ethan jumped with a running start. He was lucky enough to be able to grab a wooden pole jutting from a building and swing into an open window.

"Oh it's you!" a woman huffed. Ethan shook his head and smiled at the three scantily clad women in the plush room. The brothel where his mother worked hardly changed over the years, only the workers. And they liked him well enough when he wasn't ruining business. But he didn't want to dwell for too long, even if he was somewhat safe for him.

"I would love to stay and chat," Ethan chuckled and got up, heading for the window on the other side of the room, "but I must be going!"

"Then go, you one man rise in crime!" a woman in red huffed and pushed him out the window, which he anticipated. This was not an uncommon occurrence.

He rolled off an awning and into the market again, blending with the crowd. He made his escape! Not a soul paid him any mind, well one man in the crowd did, but he was simply observing the young thief from under his glasses and twisting his fingers in his beard in thought. This scarred man was exactly who the stranger was looking for. If only his guards would catch him!

Ethan wandered into an alley and sat down with Erg. The lemur chirped and gave him his prize. Ethan broke a chunk off at ate it with a satisfied groan. Erg was busy picking at his hair for bugs, but rustling near a set of garbage urns caught their attention.

Two young ragged children were searching for food. Ethan pouted and ripped off another chunk, much bigger than the first mouthful and got up. He approached the children and held out the rest of the loaf. He wanted them to take it, he was once just like them and he knew they had value even if the rest of the kingdom ignored them. It was the least he could do.

"Take it. You need to eat too." he hummed softly, hoping his voice was more soothing than his face. The elder sister took it with a nearly inaudible 'thank you' and tore a small piece for her brother before herself. The brother was more interested in the ringtail on Ethan's shoulder.

Erg leaned forward and lowered his ears, letting the kids pet him.

"Be careful. He's nice but not all lemurs are." Ethan warned. The children nodded and scurried off once they both got to pet Erg.

"Well old friend, should we stick around and wait for the pompous oaf who wants to woo the prince?" Ethan asked his companion. Erg chirped irately and shook his head. Ethan smirked and began to walk back home.

"You're right, there's no point in reminding ourselves of what we'll never have, no matter how badly I want it."


	3. The Scarab

Logan entered the palace through a servants’ door with a scowl. The prince's suitor caused quite an uproar with their impromptu caravan. The streets were a mess and who had to clean it up? Certainly not the great sultan, Remy! What else could go wrong!?

"Logan!" a pissed off person stormed up to him–the suitor. Oh no. Logan made sure to keep a neutral but welcoming expression on his face and stood at attention.

"Joan, Your Majesty, what seems to be the trouble?" Logan asked, already dreading the answer.

"The problem? The problem is your 'darling' prince set a tiger on me! Look at this! This cape was a family heirloom! Now it's got a fucking bite taken out of it! I could've fucking died! What kind of a prince is that Roman!?"

"One who has eccentric tastes and a mischievous streak. But I assure you he has a good heart."

"Well he can take that 'good heart' and—"

"Grand Vizier Logan! His Highness wishes to see you in the throne room!" a servant called from down the hall. Logan sighed and wilted.

"As I was saying: he can take that 'good heart' and give it to someone who wants it!" Joan snapped, "May you be blessed with eternal patience, Logan." They left, leaving Logan with yet another problem to fix.

He begrudgingly made his way across the white marble floor, between the tall limestone pillars, toward the gaudy mahogany double doors that led to yet another headache.

"Logan! Babe!" Remy greeted him when he entered. He was lounging on a plush silk couch with a servant sitting by him, making coffee. Another pair of servants stood on the same platform, fanning him. He wore the most expensive flowing clothes and jewelry. And then there was Logan, in uniform and humbly alone.

"Your Majesty." he replied and bowed curtly, "What possessed you to send for me?"

"Two things, girl. One, why is there such a dent in my wallet?"

"The income from your taxes has gone down."

"Find something else to tax."

"Of course, Sultan." Logan answered flatly. He was the one who lowered the outrageous taxes in the first place!

"Oh and babe, I need you to clean the royal bling. I don't trust anyone else with them." Remy cooed and removed the jewelry adorning his fingers and a single pendant from his neck. Logan approached and took them, adding another thing to his to-do list.

"Make sure that red diamond is taken care of–it's an antique babe. I love the retro chic."

"Anything else, my liege?"

"Tell boo-boo in the garden that I don't want to go to war, and he has to stop siciking Raja on people." Remy droned and with a wave of his hand, dismissed Logan. And Logan left without hesitation.

He walked through the elegant halls, securing the royal jewels in a pouch on his belt, and sought out the unruly prince. The halls soon gave way to an extravagant walled courtyard, full of lush greenery and exotic flowers. The fountain pond in the center glistened in the sunlight, and the large bird cages on either side were filled with song. The only aspect of this scene that was not serene was the man standing in the pond, playing tug-o-war with a fully grown tiger.

“Prince Roman!” Logan shouted and marched up to the happy prince. Logan realized the object they were playing with was the piece of Joan’s cape the tiger tore off. Oh this boy was gonna get an earful!

“Oh Logan!” Roman beamed and waved at him with his free hand, “I didn’t expect you until later! Did you finally catch that thief?”

“No, Prince Roman. He escaped.” Logan sighed, coming to a halt at the edge of the fountain.

“Then you should really be doing your job better!” Roman laughed half-heartedly.

“I would, if I didn’t have to come and clean up your messes.”

“Oh come on! Raja was just playing! That scrawny little royal wasn’t in danger! They were just cowardly!”

“Roman, Raja is no longer a harmless kitten! He is a strong powerful animal with claws and teeth!" Logan deadpanned, "His playing looks like attacking."

"Well I'm sorry everyone else is so quick to judge!" Roman huffed and walked out of the pond toward a bird cage.

"Roman, you're nineteen, you have to get married. Chasing away suitors with a tiger cannot change that fact." Logan groaned and followed him.

"You're one to talk about marriage! Besides I want to marry for love!" Roman scoffed and opened the small cage door, allowing a bird to hop on his finger. He didn't see the agony that crossed Logan's features. It was better that he didn't.

"If you keep pushing suitors away, you might miss out. They bring a whole new world when they visit."

"What do I care about their worlds when I don't even know my own? I want to be free, even if it's for one day!" Roman argued and opened the larger door, allowing all of the birds to fly off.

"Those birds aren't native! They'll die out there! They aren't prepared to live outside these walls and neither are you!"

"Then prepare me!"

"And go against your father's orders?! I would rather keep my head! It's bad enough I told you about your mother." Logan snapped, "Now change into something dry and explain your feelings to him if you're so desperate!"

"I can't wait to be sultan just to be rid of you!" Roman snapped back. It's as if Logan forgot the countless times he tried to reason with the sultan, the man was too self-absorbed to care. Logan was supposed to be there to help him grow as a leader, and he wasn't doing that!

"As you wish, Your Highness." Logan replied curtly before stalking off. Roman let a scream escape through his teeth and ran a hand through his hair. Stupid heartless old man!

Logan didn't stop walking until he was locked in his room. He slid down to the floor and broke down sobbing. How could he still feel so lost and broken without her? Two decades since she was taken away by the sultan, nineteen years since she passed during childbirth. Vanessa was everything to him, and Nessa would have been furious at him for not dealing with the problems he set out to solve. No, she would be proud to see Logan trying his best, but still furious.

If this was what his best looked like he was screwed. Logan pulled Vanessa's only gift to him from inside his shirt. It was a half scarab pendant. Nessa had once told him it was magical and when reunited with its other half would show the way to the Cave of Wonders. Logan appreciated the story back then, even the part about a magic lamp that held a genie. What he wouldn't give for three wishes but he didn't believe it was real.

"Nessa, what can I do?" Logan asked the air, "I've run low on options. I want to make this kingdom prosperous but I don't know how." He dried his eyes and got up. Vanessa wasn't listening, she was gone, but it brought Logan some comfort in his most desperate times.

He went to his desk and emptied the pouch of jewelry onto it, to clean it. But something caught his eye. Remy's pendant. It was the other half! How had he not noticed before!? All he needed was a younger body. If only he could catch  _ him _ .


	4. In the Marketplace

It was just before dawn. Roman was done with his enclosure, and yearned for freedom like the birds. Dressed in ragged pants, an old tunic, and a cloak, he crept through the gardens to the outer wall. He was certain no one saw him, but as he climbed, something pulled on his pant leg. Glancing down, he understood exactly how he could have been caught.

"Raja," Roman whispered sorrowfully, "if I don't get out of here, I'll never get to live my life." He planted himself on the ground and pulled the pouting tiger into a hug.

"I'll miss you, Raja, so much. But I have to do this." The tiger chuffed, understanding the prince's plight. He helped Roman scale the wall and watched him leave with a simple goodbye.

* * *

"Well, Erg, it looks like you need a dip in perfume. You stink of death." Ethan chuckled at the ring-tail on his shoulders. Ethan wouldn't admit it to himself, but he could use a bit of perfume himself. But perfume would give away his position. No merchant wanted some thief sitting on the awning over their stall. The melon merchant below was one of them.

"Would you like to do the honors?" Ethan hummed and scanned the crowd, out of boredom. Erg chirped and scurried down to get breakfast. Even he wanted a nibble of something that wasn’t bugs.

Ethan chuckled softly and relaxed. Erg was as stealthy as a ghost, so he didn't have to worry. It was time to watch the crowd. There was no one of real interest, but the hustle and bustle kept him occupied.

A melon landed in his lap, pulling him to the present. He smirked at Erg and cracked the fruit open on his knee, offering his partner in crime the smaller half.

It was a nice breakfast and Ethan wanted nothing more than to relax and enjoy the bustling street from his perch while he could.

That's when he spotted a new face in the crowd. A handsome young man with a charming smile was perusing the stalls curiously. A traveler by the look of him, the man was decidedly awkward at navigating the crowd. Ethan was smitten immediately.

Erg chirped in his ear, waved a hand past his eyes, poked and prodded him on his sensitive scar. Nothing was pulling Ethan's attention away from the stranger. Erg glanced at the man Ethan was looking at and shrieked. Ethan pressed a finger to his snout in a daze and watched the stranger approach the apple stand next to him, where a young boy was trying to swipe a snack.

"You must be hungry!" he chuckled and handed the boy an apple, "here you go!" The grateful child smiled at him and ran off. But as the stranger began to walk away, the merchant snarled;

"You'd better be able to pay for that."

"Pay?" the stranger sounded so confounded.

"No one steals from my cart."

"I'm sorry sir, I don't have any money."

"Thief!" he shouted and grabbed the stranger's wrist.

"If you let me go to the palace I can get some from the sultan." the stranger pleaded 

"Do you know what the penalty is for stealing?" he growled, brandishing a knife. Ethan jumped to the ground without thinking, tossing his fruit aside.

"No! Please!—" he cried and sealed his eyes shut, waiting for the terrible blow.

"Oh thank you kind sir, I'm so glad you found him!" Ethan said as he took the knife away from the merchant. He turned to the stranger and said,

"I've been looking all over for you!"

"What are you doing?" the stranger whispered.

"Just play along." he ordered as quietly as possible.

"You, uh, know this boy?" the merchant asked, grabbed Ethan's shoulder. Ethan wrapped an arm around him and sighed dramatically,

"Sadly yes, he is my brother. He's a little crazy." The stranger made an offended noise that went unnoticed.

"He said he knew the sultan!" the merchant growled, not entirely buying it. Ethan laughed and shook his head,

"He thinks the lemur's the sultan!" Ethan pointed to Erg who was on the ground shaking and glancing around as if he were about to have a panic attack.

"Oh wise sultan!" the stranger said and bowed, "How may I serve you?" Erg chirped and patted his head. Ethan was impressed with his acting skills if nothing else.

"Tragic, isn't it?" he asked while swiping a different apple with his foot, "However, no harm done!" He grabbed the apple with his hand and tossed it to the merchant, who had seen far too much for one morning. Hey walked up to the stranger and helped him to his feet.

"Come along, bro, time to go see the doctor." he hummed guiding the stranger away from the stall.

"Oh hello doctor! How are you?" the stranger cheered when he came face to face with a camel.

"No, no, no, no, no. Not that one!" Ethan grimaced, "C'mon sultan!" Erg’s ears picked up and he scurried to Ethan’s shoulder. It would have been the perfect getaway, if only Ethan had properly disposed of the remains of his melon.

* * *

“Come back here you thieves!” the melon merchant shouted. Ethan and the stranger broke into a run.

Logan was at his desk, sifting through file after file of the less fortunate who had been recorded by the guards. He was after a young person with skill, someone who could navigate the Cave of Wonders without making a mess. But he didn’t want to make any sort of deal with a selfish thief lacking a moral compass. The exact person he wanted to help him save the kingdom was impossible to catch, so he was hunting down a suitable back up.

And then his door swung open.

“The prince is missing! Please! I don’t want to lose a hand!” a servant shrieked, shaking from head to toe. Logan shot up from his chair and guided the servant to sit down.

“I need you to tell me the second someone knew he was missing. I’ll send out the guards to find him. The sultan won’t harm you, I promise.” Logan said calmly, though he was on high alert. He had to be to protect the innocent messenger from Sultan Remy’s passively aggressive attack if he were thoroughly outraged. Logan had to find Prince Roman, and fast.


	5. The View From Here

“Where do you think you’re taking me?” Roman huffed once they slowed down, having gotten away. They made their way toward the poorest area in the city, not stopping to chat. The sight of children scrounging for food, poor mothers in rags, and decrepit housing made Roman’s stomach twist.

“We’re going to a safe place where they won’t find us.” Ethan explained, “Unless you want to wander on your own again.”

“How do I know you aren’t a danger to me?”

“You don’t. And as it stands I have no way to prove I’m not going to hurt you, but I have no reason to harm you, considering I just saved you.” Ethan droned as he scanned the area. His face lit up when he saw an old friend hanging her wash out.

“Mrs. Banai!”

“Ethan!” the old woman grinned under her veil, making her eyes crinkle, “You survived another day!”

“A miracle, I know.”

“Who’s your friend? I haven’t seen you with a friend in ages.”

“I’m Ro, it’s so nice to meet you!” the stranger grinned and extended his hand. She shook it and smirked knowingly, no nomad boy’s hands were that soft. 

“The pleasure is all mine deary.” she cooed.

"Well we must get going," Ethan mused, "the day is far from over and I would hate to be caught in the open." Ro pouted and bobbed his head back and forth in agreement. The palace guards did have spies and he was not about to go back.

"It was a pleasure, madam." Ro smiled and let Ethan guide him into an alleyway between two ruinous buildings.

It was dark and every logical part of him knew this was dangerous–Logan would have kittens if he knew! But Ethan's grip was firm and warm. He was careful and constantly looking back to check on Ro as he navigated piles of rubble and fallen beams. He was so serious and swift. The lemur on his shoulder was fast asleep and undisturbed. And in the dimness cut only by a few rays of light, Ethan’s scarred face was illuminated like a masterpiece. 

"Going up." Ethan spoke, pulling Ro from his trance. He was holding onto an old ladder and wearing a pout. Ro pouted in return and nodded. That's all Ethan needed in order to start his ascent. Ro followed him. 

The ladder led to a rooftop, one Ethan knew well. He stepped away from the ladder toward a pile of poles meant for repairs that they couldn't afford anymore. It was a shame, but it made things easier for Ethan.

"I never did say—" Ro said as he reached the top, only to stumble over the flashing and into Ethan's arms, waking Erg in the process.

"Careful!" Ethan chuckled softly, catching and righting Ro with a gentle smile. If he smiled maybe Ro would stop staring at his scar. 

But Ro’s gaze locked with his, those hypnotizing brown eyes were whirlpools that dragged Ethan in. They were filled with curiosity, wonder, and the slightest hint of enamour. The same could be said of the heterochromatic urchin, pulling Ro in with his mysterious air, his mischief, and a latent passion that had started to break through.

“I want to thank you for stopping that man.” Roman spoke up.

“Don’t mention it.” Ethan said smirking.

Erg chirped loudly, drawing their attention to the present. They couldn’t stand in plain sight all day!

“Ahem—So, uh, I take it this is your first time in the marketplace, huh?” Ethan coughed and backed up. Ro rolled his eyes and groaned. He was still mortified by the whole experience, and a little traumatized but Ethan didn’t need to know that.

“Was it that obvious?” he asked as Ethan vaulted over to the next building.

“Well,” he replied finding a plank for him to walk across, “you do stand out.” He paused to admire Ro with a dopey smile. His shy blush was simply adorable. They were wasting time again, and Erg was getting anxious. He chirped loudly in Ethan’s ear, snapping him out of it, again.

“I mean, you don’t seem to realize how dangerous Agrabah can be.” he commented, lowering the board. The rush of air that blew over his head startled him. He straightened his back and glanced behind him. Ro was standing there, holding a different pole and wearing a smug grin.

“I’m a fast learner.” he laughed and tossed the pole to a very stunned and even more impressed Ethan. Erg’s jaw dropped too.

“Damn!” Ethan whispered to his furry companion and took Ro’s hand, “C’mon, this way.” he said and led Ro across the roof. They came to a dilapidated area with a few old curtains covering the large holes. Ethan pulled the nearest curtain aside, and brought Ro into a small mess of rubble.

“Watch your step.” Ethan said, minding the familiar pattern of chaos on the floor. He brought Ro into the place he considered home and gestured for him to take a seat on his makeshift bed. Ro glanced around at the odd jug and rubble on the floor, he was impressed that the curtains were still in tact, worn and tattered but still usable. He was in awe.

“This is where you live?” Ro asked, genuinely interested.

“Erg and I come and go as we please.”

“That sounds fabulous.”

“I appreciate that you’re trying to be kind to this old place. In all honesty it isn’t much, but it’s home.” Ethan chuckled and drew the curtain behind him, “And it has a marvelous view.” Ro’s jaw dropped. He could see over the entire city in all its imperfect glory, and looming above the cityscape was the palace, as gaudy and bright as ever, even more so than in the pictures he’d seen. The stark contrast made his stomach churn slightly.

“The palace looks quite amazing, doesn’t it?” Ethan asked, 

“Oh. It’s wonderful.” Ro sighed and turned away from the view.

“I wonder what it would be like to live there–to have servants, valets.” Ethan mused with a wistful grin.

“Sure, people who tell you where to go and how to dress.”

“That’s better than here, always scraping for food and ducking the guards.” Ethan chuckled and pulled an apple from his pocket. He had nabbed a few during that charming little escape. He tossed it between his hands while Erg glared at him for some reason. Ethan ignored the grumpy old ring-tail.

“You’re not free to make your own choices.”

“Sometimes you feel so—” Ethan paused, searching for the right word.

“You’re just—”

“Trapped.” they said at the same time, and shared a look of silent understanding. But that moment couldn’t last too long. Ethan coughed and tossed the apple up, bouncing it against his arm and into Ro’s hands.

“So, where are you from?”

“What does it matter? I ran away and I am not going back!” Ro huffed and took a bitter bite of the apple.

“Really? Why’s that?” Ethan asked and sat next to him. No man that beautiful deserved to appear so hurt and upset.

“My father’s forcing me to get married.”

“That–That’s awful.” Ethan frowned. It was only at the last second that he noticed his lemur was trying to crawl into Ro’s lap, possibly to take the apple from him.

“Erg!” he scolded, causing the lemur to jolt and scurry away from the guest, to climb onto Ethan’s shoulder. Apparently it was more comfortable there, even if Erg was mad at him, than on the bed.

“What?” Ro teased. Erg chirped and screeched animatedly, jumping on his host’s shoulders.

“Erg says, uh, that’s not fair.” Ethan said, not actually knowing what his primate pal was thinking. Erg rolled his eyes and nodded in agreement, somewhat. 

“Oh did he?” Ro teased.

“Yes, of course.”

“And does ‘Erg’ have anything else to say?” Ro goaded, leaning in toward him.

“Well he wishes there was something he could do to help.” Ethan replied, inching toward his guest. Erg groaned and rolled his eyes, not disagreeing with E, but not interested in watching the pair get all sappy.

“Tell him that’s very, sweet.” Ro hummed and leaned in, fluttering his eyes shut, so close to kissing him.

“There you are!” a guard shouted from the entrance, sword drawn. There were more guards behind him, and not one looked happy.

“They’re after me!” the pair shouted and leapt to their feet, only to glance at each other in bewilderment.

“They’re after you!?” they gasped simultaneously. Ethan made a beeline for the window, jumping on the ledge while Ro had a moment of sheer panic.

“Father must’ve sent them—!”

“Do you trust me?” Ethan cut him off and held out his hand.

“What?”

“Do you trust me?!”

“Yes.” Ro replied hesitantly and took his hand.

“Then jump!” he shouted, pulling Roman out of the window. They screamed as they leapt into another run down building, falling through old awnings before landing in a soft pile of sand.

“Come on!” Ethan shouted, bringing both of them to their feet, only to run face first into a guard, the captain of the guard.

“We just keep running into each other, don’t we, street rat?” he jeered and grabbed Ethan by the vest. Ethan let go of Ro’s hand so that he could attempt to pry the guards hands from him. But he was lucky, Erg pulled the captain’s turban over his eyes and leapt onto Ethan’s shoulder.

“Run!” Ethan shouted, elbowing the guard in the gut. He went for the nearest exit, only to find more guards.

“Go! Get out of here!” he ordered, pushing Ro away from the guards as they grabbed him, holding him under arrest.

“Let him go!” Ro shouted and beat at the captain’s arm. The captain laughed and shoved him aside.

“Looks like we have two rats to deal with!” he laughed. Ro scowled and got up. He took on the most regal air he could muster.

“Unhand him!” he ordered coolly and tore the cloak from his head, “By order of the prince.”

“Prince Roman!” the captain gasped and bowed, causing the other guards to follow suit, and by extension, Ethan.

“Prince?” he whispered and glanced up at the handsome figure staring down a man twice his size.

“Thank goodness we found you! Logan was worried sick!”

“I will handle Logan later. But now you will do as I command and release him!”

“I’m sorry, Your Highness, but I can’t do that. My orders come from Logan, you would have to take it up with him.”

“Believe me, I will.” Roman hissed darkly as the guards escorted him to the palace and Ethan to the dungeon.


	6. Unlocked Doors

“Sir!” an out of breath guard gasped as he burst into the Grand Vizier’s chambers. Logan looked up from his desk, frowning. He was still searching for the right person to assist him, but from the frenzied look on the guard’s face, Logan decided his qualms were more important.

“What is it?”

“We’ve–We’ve captured that thief with the scar on his face!”

“Excellent!” Logan cheered with the hint of a smile on his lips.

“He’s under arrest as we speak, and he’s been charged with kidnapping the prince. Thank goodness he was unharmed!”

“Kidnapping the prince? I’ll be sure to stop by the dungeon later to assess the charges. You may go, and celebrate a double victory.”

“Thank you sir!” The guard grinned and left him alone. Once Logan’s door closed, he grinned, having not felt this elated in twenty-three years. He was one step closer, one glorious step closer to saving the kingdom!

He hummed an old tune as he gathered his files and placed them in the crate that he brought them to his room in. Nothing could kill his joy!

“Logan!” Roman shouted and burst into the room without any more warning. Logan’s expression fell at the sight of the enraged prince.

“What’s wrong, Prince Roman? Did that scoundrel harm you when he kidnapped you?” Logan asked, grasping at straws.

“Kidnapped?! I ran away!” Roman growled, “Ethan saved my life! You will release him this instant!”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that, Prince Roman. Due process must be upheld for all citizens. I can assure you that I will take your statement into account. But his record as a thief is long, and he might not ever make it out of jail, or worse.”

“What? What are you saying?”

“Ethan might be sentenced to death. And I am sworn to uphold your father’s law.” Logan explained, feeling a pang in his gut. He hated to lie, he wouldn’t let Ethan go to trial, not with his plans set but he couldn’t tell Roman of his treacherous plot.

“And you can’t do anything?! Logan you heartless bastard!” Roman shouted, his voice rising in pitch with every word, “I love him!”

“I will do what I can, but I cannot promise it will be enough.” Logan responded calmly, despite wanting to vomit. Love? This was all too much.

“Not even true love will change your mind!” Roman screeched as tears ran down his face, “I should have known someone as cold as you would never be pulled into direct action in the name of love! Can you even love!?” Roman bit his lip and shook his head. He stormed out and slammed the door yet again. 

And Logan broke down. He fell into his chair and buried his face in his hands. He remembered the day he lost her. He dragged her to his meeting with the Sultan, at the time he was but a humble clerk. She had something important to tell him. He wished he would have stopped to hear her. Remy got one look at her, her beautiful purple eyes, her meek smile, and demanded she be part of his harem. She resigned, knowing it was her duty–a flawed duty. And he didn’t fight hard enough to save _her_.

Logan would not let that happen again.

* * *

“He was the prince!” Ethan groaned, chained by his wrists to the walls of his cell, “I can’t believe it! I must have sounded so stupid to him!” He threw his head back in defeat and stared at the moon through the tiny barred window. But then he heard a familiar chirping noise.

“Erg over here!” he cheered, and like clockwork, the ringtail leapt in through the window.

“Do help me out of these.” he cooed. The lemur glared at him and crossed his arms. He chirped and screeched softly, lecturing him. As if Ethan could understand lemur!

“He was in trouble, and it was so worth it.” Ethan argued. Erg deflated briefly before climbing up his arm and undoing the locks.

“Thank you. And not to worry, I’ll never see him again." Ethan said as he rubbed his freed wrists and stood. Erg's ears drooped as he draped himself over Ethan's shoulders.

“I’m a lowly streetrat, and there’s a law. He’s a prince who has to marry royalty.” Ethan told him, or rather himself. He shook his misery off and cracked his knuckles.

"We must get going, I rather like my head where it is." Ethan said as he scanned the ground for something to pick the large lock on his cell door. The sound of the dungeon door opening and closing made him freeze. 

He hastened his search as echoing footsteps drew nearer. He was not ready to die!

"I see you've managed to get out of your cuffs. I expected nothing less." the royal vizier himself said, watching Ethan lose all color in his face.

"I have a proposition for you, Ethan, a mutually beneficial proposition, if you would hear me out."

"Listening." Ethan said, not having much of a choice.

"I need a young person with specialized physical capabilities. I have with me the key to the Cave of Wonders. It holds a vast treasure, and an object which I seek."

"You want the lamp with the djinn. How odd coming from you. As I've heard, you don't believe in magic or miracles."

"You have heard correctly. But again, your savvy comes as no surprise. The way your face healed however is a pleasant surprise." 

"Well spare me an unpleasant surprise and tell me what you intend to do with the lamp." Ethan countered coolly. Logan jolted, not fully prepared to haggle his terms.

"I want to end as much suffering as I can. I want to make sure Roman is prepared to take the throne and—and I want to see my partner one last time." the proud vizier answered, deflating with his last statement. Erg chirped sadly and leapt through the bars onto Logan’s shoulder and draped himself around the poor older man. Ethan simply stared at him skeptically.

“How do I know I can trust you?”

“Besides the fact that I saved your life without knowing you, I think  _ he _ should be enough incentive. As far as I’ve studied, these creatures are not quick to trust.” Logan answered and brought a hand up to scratch Erg behind the ear.

“How do we get there?”


	7. The Cave of Wonders

Sneaking out of the jail at night with the royal vizier was an experience. Despite his age and status, Logan was quite adept at stealth. Another experience, a much less enjoyable one, was riding a horse through the desert, racing to keep up with a golden cicada. He was happy Logan had the reins. He thought it was funny to see Erg getting cozy with Logan, like a docile kitten. He thought the sand was as much a bastard at night when it was cool.

Too bad any and all humor and calm vanished when they reached the cave. It rose up suddenly, spooking the horse, and Ethan if he were to be honest. There was something horrifying about a giant talking tiger head with glowing eyes.

“Who dares disturb my slumber?” it boomed. Ethan climbed off the horse, taking Erg with him, with no difficulty spared on the lemur’s part, and cautiously approached the cave.

“You can do this, I have faith in you.” Logan said to Ethan while he soothed the horse. Ethan gulped and nodded before addressing the cave.

“It is I, Ethan Solak.”

“Proceed. Touch nothing but the lamp.” the cave boomed. Ethan glanced back at Logan, scowling.

“Go on, I will sacrifice my third wish to reward you.” Logan stated, tearing his own heart to shreds. Erg wilted and clung to Ethan’s shoulders as he entered the cave.

Slowly he descended the long staircase into the belly of the beast, not looking back, not saying a word. He realized he was placing too much trust in Logan’s hands, but there was little else he could do. Logan did free him, and he meant well.

At the bottom of the stairs, there was an archway that seemed to glow a warm gold. Ethan went through the archway and gawked at the mountains of gold and jewels that filled the room.

“Would you look at that, a handful of this would make me richer than the sultan himself!” he said in awe. He was too distracted to notice Erg leaping from his shoulders and running for a rug in front of a treasure chest.

“Erg!” Ethan snapped and grabbed the lemur by the scruff before he made contact with the treasure, “Don’t touch anything!” He dropped the primate and walked on toward the next room. Erg hissed and curled up on the ground in protest. Ethan paid him no mind, Erg wouldn’t touch anything in this state.

As he moved forward, Ethan failed to notice that a purple rug with black markings was following him, using two corners as legs. He had one goal in mind. He needed to find that lamp. Fortunately the next room wasn’t far away.

He walked through another archway into a more cave-like setting. There was water dripping from stalactites above and giant stalagmites rising from the floor. It was dark and dank and creepy. Ethan could have sworn someone was watching him. He wrote it off as Erg and pressed forward.

The hill ahead of him was bathed in an eerie blue light. A shiver ran down his spine as he climbed up to the top, the dripping from the roof set him on high alert. And then he saw it.

Seated on a humble stone, bathed in the blue light was a dusty, plain oil lamp. He stared at it for a moment—despite the stories he heard he never expected the lamp to be so plain, so humble. Nevertheless he picked it up, careful not to jostle it too much.

As he climbed back down, Ethan wondered exactly why he was doing this. He could have his own wishes come true. He could make Prince Roman his, he could have wealth beyond compare, he could see his mother again. Ethan shook his head as he reached the bottom. He wouldn't want his mother to come back to this nightmare of a world. He would be damned if he used magic to trick anyone's heart when part of the fun was the attempts at wooing them of his own accord. As for the wealth, Logan promised him, and so far he felt he could trust the man who saved his life.

"Erg?" Ethan called as he wandered toward the treasure room again. He needed his lemur before he could leave. But there was no sign of him. Ethan could have sworn he was still under some sort of surveillance, and he would have liked to have believed it was his ringtail instead of the cave itself. He had his limits for creepy places and this cave just surpassed all of them.

"Erg you stubborn son of a bitch!" Ethan shouted when he entered the treasure room and saw the lemur seemingly asleep on the ground. He grabbed the stiff creature by the scruff of the neck and headed for the exit.

He still felt like he was being watched, despite the lemur in his hand. He glanced around, scanning the mountains of gold for a pair of eyes. He spotted movement out of the corner of his eye and...

**_AGH!_ **

a purple rug shot into view, flying on its own. Ethan screamed and stumbled backward, tripping over a golden urn and falling into a pile of treasure, hitting his head on a gold bust. Ethan was out cold.

Suddenly, the walls started shaking. A deafening roar filled the halls. The rug went stiff before jumping into action, coiling itself around Ethan.

Outside the cave, Logan was nodding off on his horse. The roar washed over him, startling him into consciousness.

“Ethan!” he screeched and clambered from his horse as the cave collapsed in on itself. He fell to his knees in the sand and frantically dug and dug until his fingers bled.

“No!” he gasped, “No! NO! NO! NO!!” He broke down into tears, cursing the forces at play in the universe. He lost his only chance to save his home and worse yet he sacrificed young man in his foolish plight. How could he let this happen? How would he tell Prince Roman? How would he be able to live with himself?


	8. Friend Like Me

“What happened?” Ethan groaned as he woke in a dark cave. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head, trying to see what was going on. He couldn’t exactly see anything, but he was sitting on a rug and could feel something soft and fury, and something cold and smooth. He ran his fingers over the smooth surface to figure out what it was.

The lamp! Oh no, he was trapped in the Cave of Wonders rubbing the magical lamp from the story his mother used to tell him. 

Wait, rubbing the magic lamp?

He jerked his hand away as the lamp heated up, glowing orange. Smoke filled the cavern rapidly, spilling from the opening on the lamp.

“Woahhhhhhhhhhhh!” a voice screamed as the figure of a large man appeared in the room, illuminating it with a blue glow. He had glasses, curly brown hair, and freckles all over despite not having seen the sun in ages. He was horrifying.

"Ten thousand years will give you such a crick in the neck!" he groaned and rolled his neck. He glanced around and pouted before snapping his fingers and illuminating the cave. That's when he spotted Ethan staring in shock.

"Heya kiddo! Thanks for letting me out!" the genie greeted, "I'm Patton! What's your name?"

"Ethan—I'm Ethan." he stammered trying to process the fact he was trapped in a cave with an ancient magical being. Patton watched him curiously, almost expectantly.

"So uh looks like King Julien there is more of a Mort. You don't have to waste a wish if you want something fresher to eat."

"What?"

"Your holding a dead lemur, E. And it's been that way for a couple weeks at least."

"Erg isn't dead! He's just sleeping, he was mad that I wouldn't let him touch anything. I couldn't have been here that long if I can still breathe normally." Ethan argued. Patton pouted and shook his head–he didn't want to deal out wishes for someone who was delusional, it wasn't right.

"What the—" Ethan shouted as the rug beneath him moved violently, as if it were trying to escape from under him. Patton grinned at the rug and snapped yet again.

It stilled but Ethan was far too distracted by the young man who appeared in front of him. He had dark hair and even darker circles under his violet eyes. It wouldn't be so bad except he was transparent and floating in mid air.

"Virge! It's been years! How are ya buddy?" 

"Still dead, still seeking revenge, and babysitting this guy. You?"

"Babysitting?" Ethan scoffed.

"Hold that thought, E, I'm having a conversation here." Virgil brushed him off.

"Well you sure picked a lousy host. But you're on the right track." Patton shrugged, “Should I sing my greeting song for your little buddy?”

“Little?”

“No, no, he knows the legend by heart, he always told me the same story every night when he was little, thinking I didn’t understand a word he was saying.”

"What the hell is going on here?!" Ethan snapped, fed up with being ignored.

"Rude much?"

"I'll handle this one, Virge." Patton said and shrank down to Ethan's size for a serious chat.

"You see, E, I'm a genie as you probably figured out, and I grant wishes to the living. About what nineteen years ago, Virge found my lamp, tried to possess it, and met me. I have some rules I have to follow, but I gave him a task to try and help him."

"I'm not using you." Virgil cut in harshly and crossed his arms, "He just doesn't want to give away details." Ethan was more than convinced that this spirit was his irate primate companion.

"So there's rules to abide by with your infinite power." Ethan scoffed, not exactly interested in some old drama at the moment.

"Sure are! Though infinite is kind of a bad word choice, I can't grant more than three wishes per master, I can't kill anyone, not directly. I can't make people fall in love, because love is a magic much stronger than mine. And I can't bring the dead back to life, souls are severed from their bodies and if I bring back a dead body, well expect it to turn into Black Ops and that is not a pretty picture."

"You realize I don't understand that reference. But the rules, I heard that loud and clear." Ethan said as he got up and brushed himself off.

"Alrighty then! What's your first wish?"

"My first wish? I doubt telling you would do anything." Ethan scoffed, earning an odd look from Virgil.

“What do you mean? I’m a genie, I have incredible cosmic powers, I can grant your wishes, kiddo!”

"You can't even raise the dead. Your _ incredible  _ cosmic power has no credibility. All I know is what legend says, and you really can't trust the accuracy of oral tradition. I suppose I'll have to accept my fate and die in this cave." Ethan hummed wickedly and shrugged. Patton's eyes went wide and his smile became dangerous.

"Excuse me? Did you rub my lamp? Did you wake me? You sure did. So shut your ever-loving gab-flapper and hold on!" Patton said with a tense sweetness. Virgil jolted and took over the rug again as a blue light surrounded the urchin. And then…

**_Zoom!_ **

With a sudden gale, a loud crack, and a jolt that should have snapped his neck, Ethan found himself in the middle of a lush oasis. The warm sun and the sweet floral air were quite the relief for Ethan. He opened his eyes and saw Patton looming in front of him with his arms crossed.

"You were saying?" he cooed smugly.

"Hmm, I suppose you do live up to the legend. Still, I have yet to think up three wishes."

"Three? But I got you out of the cave!"

"When did I say that was my wish? No that was all you, blue boy." Ethan laughed and stood, allowing Virgil to float off the warm sand. Patton growled under his breath and shook his head.

"You're a tricky little shit. Don't trick me like that again."

"I suppose I shouldn't mess with a magical being who could torture me until a painful death is pleasant."

"I'm not that mean." Patton pouted, "Just make your wishes so I don't have to deal with your saucy mouth."

"That might be a problem," Ethan winced, "I don't know what I would wish for."

“Well, what are the things you want? I know what I would wish for ” Patton suggested. Ethan frowned and shook his head.

“Nothing within the rules you established.”

“Like what?”

“There’s this guy,” Ethan sighed, “and he’s gorgeous, and strong, and kind, and amazing.” He swooned dramatically, “I’ve never felt my heart swell this much in my life.” Virgil expelled himself from the rug, crossing his arms as he hovered above it, and rolled his eyes, well aware of the number of people Ethan wooed over the years, the few he fell for never made him this obnoxious.

“I can’t make him fall in love with you.” Patton pouted, ready to go into his rules again.

“It wouldn’t matter! He’s a prince, and I’m just a street rat.” Ethan laughed bitterly, “I have nothing to give him and nothing he wants!”

“Hey now, don’t you go belittling yourself because this guy is great.” Patton responded sternly.

“No he means literally.” Virgil huffed and pouted.

"No need to be grumpy, that's something I can help with given you make the right wish." Patton chided.

"But you just said you can't force anyone to fall in love."

"What makes you think he's not already smitten?" Virge scoffed, “Just because you don’t see how Princey could want you, doesn’t mean he doesn’t.”

"And who says you can't win him over? You just need the royal treatment." Patton winked.

"Oh, I could wish to be a prince, couldn't I?" Ethan mumbled in awe. Why hadn’t he thought of that?

"I heard 'I wish' and 'prince' there! Coming right up, kiddo!" Patton cheered and rolled up his sleeves.

A blue tornado that swept across the oasis, catching everything in its path. Oh, it was the royal treatment alright!


	9. Prince Eli

“Oh Lo-lo!” Remy cooed from his throne as the tired and miserable vizier entered the room. Logan bowed before truding up to hear his sultan.

“I hear you caught that thief with the face-scar, make sure he’s executed before Ro wakes up. Boy was crying about him to me, like babe, I want him off the streets permanently. I’m not granting any pardons for that! No Ma’am! I am not listening to him whine about a streetrat with ‘the most amazing smile and the dreamiest eyes’ when he should be looking for a princess or prince.”

“He escaped into the desert, Sire. He’s as good as dead.”

“Escaped? Oh honey, no. I want his head on a platter!” Remy scoffed, “Gotta set an example.”

“I cannot comb the entire desert for one man, Sire, even with the entire royal guard and the military. It’s a waste of your precious funds and time.” Logan politely explained, hoping that Remy would overlook his exhausted and ragged appearance.

“Mmm, I hate that you’re right, boo,” Remy pouted, “Why don’t you go tell Ro-ro that thief is dead, he needs to hear it from the man who was supposed to finish the job anyway.”

“Of–of course, Sultan.” Logan choked and bowed. Remy watched him leave with a smug smile on his face. He stretched out in his throne and motioned to the servant making coffee to hurry up.

* * *

“Prince Roman,” Logan called outside the door and knocked. The slight shuffling sounds from behind the double doors came much faster than expected. Logan figured that Roman had some trouble sleeping the night before. He was right.

“Logan! Please tell me you saved Ethan! Please! Father was so adamant that he wouldn’t!” Roman gasped as soon as he opened the door. He was in plain pants and a tunic, his pajamas, his hair was a complete mess, and his eyes were red from exhaustion and probably crying well into the night. Logan’s shoulders sagged and he hung his head.

“I tried. I got him out of the city limits, but I lost him in the desert.”

“What?”

“Ethan is gone, dead I presume based on the events that took place. Your father has also instructed me to inform you that he is certainly dead.”

“Dead? You killed him?”

“I might as well have. I am so sorry Prince Roman.”

“I hate you! You never cared about love or me!” Roman snapped, a rage in his eyes that Logan had never seen before, not in him, “When I am Sultan I will be sure to see you suffer his same fate!” He slammed the door in Logan’s face and stormed off to mourn.

“You might not get that chance—” Logan began, certain that his grief would end him first.

Trumpets sounded in the distance, cutting him off. Logan’s head shot up. The only time trumpets sounded that far from the palace was when a parade was happening. He never authorized any parades! He didn’t clear the streets! He would be in so much trouble!

He scrambled down the hall, and peered out the nearest window. His jaw dropped. 

There was indeed a parade headed down the main street toward the palace. A royal parade.

The crowd dispersed for the caravan, headed by a man on the ground, dancing ahead of a herd of well groomed camels. The pole bearers playing bells as they marched behind the camels shouted above the rest of the band:

"Make way for Prince Eli!"

"Hey clear the way in the old bazaar!" The man in the front sang with the music, because he could, as he ran ahead of the parade. 

"Hey you! Let us through! It's a bright new star!" he continued jumping between people, absolutely thrilled to be in the open.

"Oh come be the first on your block to meet his eye!" he sang and twirled two unsuspecting citizens with him. He broke away from them and scurried to the market stalls ahead.

"Make way! Here he comes!" the man alerted the entire market. He came up to a stall with pots and pans for sale and banged on them for emphasis as he continued, "Ring Bells! Bang the drums! Are you gonna love this one!"

The ground shook as an elephant waltzed onto the scene following a group of ribbon dancers and flag bearers. His rider was the man of the hour. He drew the curtains and grinned at the shocked crowd.

"Prince Eli, a fabulous guy, Eli Ababwa!" the lead man sang, creeping up behind a pair of guards standing on a rug. He tore the rug out from underneath them with a smile,

"Genuflect, show some respect down on one knee!" He disappeared into a puff of smoke reappeared next to an older woman who looked ready to faint.

"Now try your best to stay calm! Brush off your Friday salaam! And come and meet the next great serpent king!"

Patton chuckled at Ethan, shaking hands with a few people on the balconies, really embracing his roll. The scaly tattoo in place of his scar really helped secure his identity, Prince Eli Ababwa the heir to the throne of the People of Buto–an ancient and by all means fictional group based in a land further south.

"Prince Eli, the mightiest guy, Eli Ababwa! Strong as ten regular men, that is no lie!" Patton sang before poofing out of sight and next to an old man in the crowd, blending in with the locals.

"He faced the galloping hordes!" He murmured to the man before appearing near some children playing, as a child himself.

"A hundred bad guys with swords!" he vanished again, popping up at the back of the crowd as a large man and wrapped his arms around the curious spectators.

"Who sent those goons to their Lords? Why Prince Eli!"

* * *

Logan was able to catch sight of the man on the elephant and nearly fainted. It was impossible! Ethan was supposed to be buried under the sand and dead! And there was no mistaking that was Ethan. But there he was, parading around with riches beyond that of Remy's! Logan had theories and needed answers.

He did the only logical thing and raced to the front doors. Someone had to let him in!

Roman glared at the caravan approaching. The last thing he wanted was another suitor trying to woo him. He was too busy rueing Ethan's passing to even consider sending Raja after him! He wanted nothing to do with this prince! But he couldn't help but watch the spectacle in the street.

He leaned over the balcony and listened as the suitor on the elephant became visible. At least he was cute.

"Prince Eli, a handsome guy, Eli Ababwa!" Patton sang, disguised as a prostitute on a nearby balcony, the brothel balcony.

"That physique! How can I speak? Weak at the knee!" Ethan took that as his cue to blow a kiss and wink at them, there was no harm in flirting just a little. One of the girls fainted into Patton's arms. He looked at the other girls and beamed at them as if to say ‘I got this covered.’ 

"Well get on out in that square! Adjust your veil and prepare!" he suggested in song, letting the girls run past him to get outside on the street.

"To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Eli!"

Roman rolled his eyes at the spectacle and returned to his chambers, he didn't want to have some straight flirt try and woo him. He wouldn't even need Raja to attack this loser. He just had to slay him on his own!

* * *

"Ooh gurl I am going to kill whoever said this parade was cool!" Remy snapped and sat up on his bed. He was so close to dozing off, so close to his favorite nap of the day, and this loud parade had to go and ruin it. Logan, the one in charge of these festivities, was so dead!

He got up and marched to the throne room, ready to throw a fit. No warning, no preparation, no goddamn ear plugs! This was not how a sultan like him was supposed to live! No! There was no excuse! No ma’am!

He reached his throne in a huff and spotted Logan by the main doors, unlocking them as if he were expecting this nonsense. That wouldn’t do at all! That obnoxious music was growing louder and louder!

"Logan!" he roared over the calamity, causing the vizier to jolt and scurry to him like a timid rat.

"When did I give you my permission to allow this!?" he snarled. Logan swallowed thickly and shook his head like a timid child—he knew just how terrible a cranky Remy could be, first hand. But he didn't get a chance to explain himself to the tired tyrant.

**_Bam_ **

"Prince Eli, a glamorous guy, Eli Ababwa! Heard your prince was such a sight lovely to see!" Patton sang as he burst through the door with only the elephant behind him. Peeking past the pachyderm, Logan and Remy watched as hordes of people scrambled to pick up gold coins from the ground. Logan was impressed with his generosity, but the foreign prince throwing away his wealth made the Sultan more than uneasy.

"And that good people is why he got dolled up and dropped by! Make way for Prince Eli!" Patton sang.

That was Ethan's cue to fly off his elephant on his 'magic' carpet. He tumbled to the floor, landing in a bow and smiled up at the Sultan and Logan.

"Your majesty, I have journeyed from afar to seek your son's hand in marriage."

"Prince Eli, huh?" Sultan Remy scowled. Ethan's stomach knotted in on itself under that incredulous, mean gaze.

"It is truly an honor my lord." Logan spoke up, "We are delighted to welcome you to our humble kingdom. Though your sudden visit has caused quite a stir." He bowed quickly and locked eyes with Ethan as they both righted themselves. Logan's suspicions might've been unfounded, but he needed more information from the foreigner.

"Sudden? Surely the messenger I sent three weeks ago must have reached you."

"No I'm afraid not." Logan replied.

"My apologies!" Ethan gasped and looked to Remy with remorse in his eyes, "Is there anyway I could make it up to you for my rude arrival?" Remy eyed him and the rug floating besides him.

"Mind if I take a spin?" he asked and pointed to the purple rug. Ethan glanced at the rug, aware that Virgil was tense.

"By all means, but I must warn you, it's temperamental." Ethan said practically giving Virgil the go ahead to mess with the Sultan. He was starting to think he knew who Virgil wanted revenge on, but not why.

Remy smirked and waltzed around him, planting himself on the rug proudly. He grabbed the sides and waited for the rug to carry him around the room in style.

Virgil shot off at top speed without warning. Remy shrieked as he was tossed around like a ragdoll through rolls and loops at top speed.

"Prince Eli," Logan said, ignoring the cries of his sovereign, "I would be honored to show you to your chambers. And I would like to humbly request your presence at dinner with Prince Roman and I."

"But of course, Logan, I would love to hear about your kingdom and meet Prince Roman. Please, do lead the way, for tonight I am your guest and a man no more valuable than you." Ethan said with a smug grin. He was listening to the ruckus around him and promptly guided Logan to his left.

"Woah!" Remy screeched, getting the rug to stop immediately. The sultan flew off the rug and tumbled on the floor, hitting his back against his throne.

"Temperamental!?" he wheezed staring up at Ethan, pissed off even more than before.

"I apologize, Your Highness. I could not bring myself to refuse you, but as you just experienced, the carpet has a mind of its own."

"You said it, hun!" Remy scoffed and then glared at Logan.

"See our guest to his room."

"Of course, Sultan."


	10. Royal Scheming

Ethan was astounded when he entered the room he would stay in. It was huge with a giant plush bed. Red and gold curtains surrounded it, hanging from the ceiling. The door to the garden were ornately carved with serpentine patterns, and the tables that dotted the room were full with fresh fruits and exotic beverages. Virgil’s rug stood out on the ground, but in a good way. The setting was everything he dreamed it would be and more. Something had to remind him that he was awake. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Logan closed the door behind them.

“Ethan, you might have Remy fooled,” Logan began, ignoring the shocked expression that crossed Ethan’s face due to his casual manner of addressing the Sultan, “but I am not so blind. The genie did excellent work on your appearance but I can tell it's you.”

“And what is it you intend to do with me now?”

“I intend to assist you in your attempt to woo Prince Roman. Given you hand over the lamp briefly so that I may do as I had stated when I freed you.”

“Why would the Royal Vizier willingly aid a thief in wooing the heir to the throne? It hardly seems like good work ethic even if the ends justify the means.” Ethan hummed and removed his turban, revealing the lamp inside. Logan stared at it for a moment before clearing his throat.

“Prince Roman is my ward, I am his teacher and acting guardian on top of my other responsibilities. He confides in me, he demanded I save the thief who rescued him, the man he fell for. He thinks that thief is dead. Remy wants his head and as long as he is Sultan I cannot reveal your identity in good conscience. I want Prince Roman to be happy. I know you can succeed if you can reach him.”

“You put too much trust in a simple thief. I could be here to rob the palace blind, kill the royal family, usurp the throne, and yet you’re here, offering your assistance like a fool.”

“Every measure I take is calculated. Do you really think I wouldn’t keep an eye on you after I healed your burn? After your mother passed? I know your character well enough to know you are honest about your intentions, though the ends do seem to justify the means in your approach.”

“So you admit you’re a stalker.”

“I would have done more if not for palace mandate I assure you. I'm not allowed to adopt or take on apprentices. If I had captured you sooner I would have sentenced you to probation under my direct supervision. But those charges add up, the Sultan took notice. I am a man bound by duty. This particular scheme does not conflict with that duty. Are you willing to accept my terms in order for you to reach the prince or not?” Logan said with an air of finality. Ethan studied his face and sighed.

"You are a strange old man, I should be more concerned about you stalking me but I'm not, and I’m not quite sure why. Tell me what it is I have to do.”

* * *

The table was lined with assorted dishes, from a large roast of lamb to bread and oil to vegetables and hummus, to a number of things Ethan couldn’t hope to name. He stood by his chair, across from Logan, his mouth watering at the delicious smells. Logan watched him, scrutinizing his behavior. The young man had to pretend he wasn’t half starving before he arrived, and Logan would see to that. If Ethan was going to pretend to be a noble, he would at least pretend he wasn’t raised in the streets. That's all he had to change for Prince Roman.

The door opened, causing both men to stand at attention. The prince himself walked in, proud with a stiff upper lip. His Highness approached the head of the table and studied the two men waiting for him.

"Sit." he ordered and plopped in his chair without dignity. Logan and Ethan sat warily, afraid of upsetting the distraught royal.

"You chose the small dining room." Roman commented.

"Yes, I thought it would be better to have dinner here tonight."

"But as you can see, I don't have enough distance from either of you." Roman hissed, causing Logan to wilt.

"My apologies, Your Highness," Ethan spoke up, "it's customary in my homeland to dine in a more intimate setting among those we hold dear."

"Do not hold me dear. You are a stranger to me."

"I would hope to change that. From what I hear, you are a bold contrast to the average royal."

"Indeed." Roman huffed and stabbed a piece of the lamb with his knife. It was a move meant to intimidate his guest, but he didn't flinch, not like Logan.

"Oh yes, the stories of your ethereal beauty, which were understatements, pale in comparison to the tales of your wit and talent."

"Then you know of Raja." Roman hummed darkly as he brought a piece of meat back to his plate.

"The tiger." Ethan nodded, glancing to Logan for some sort of assistance. The vizier could only shake his head solemnly. He had never in his life seen Roman so angry, so hurt. 

"Then perhaps you would do best to silence yourself before I call him here!" Roman snapped and bit off a chunk of meat still situated on his knife. Ethan swallowed thickly, he knew he had to approach the prince differently, but not how. And if he were being honest with himself, he would admit that Roman was ungodly attractive when irate.

Logan silently filled his plate, though the thought of eating was far from appealing to him. Roman was behaving like a brute, not bothering to use any tool other than his knife. Ethan was eating with his hands. Of course he was. This was not his best plan, and he could only hope that Ethan had a better idea. Whatever could make Roman happy.


	11. The Balcony

“Got any threes?”

“Go fish.”

Virgil and Patton were in the middle of a game of go fish when Ethan returned from dinner. He paid them no mind as they floated in the air over his bed. 

“He has two threes, Erg.” Ethan scoffed and face planted on the bed. Patton pouted and handed over the cards to a smug yet irate ghost. Patton chuckled nervously and caused the cards to disappear completely. It was high time to check on his new little buddy, especially when he looked so upset!

“Heya, E! What happened?” Patton asked as he floated down onto the bed and placed a hand on Ethan’s back.

“M-P-rm-hhhmmmmm.” Ethan grumbled, not lifting his head.

“Um?”

“‘The prince hates me.’ Huh, interesting perspective.” Virgil scoffed, “How’d you come to that conclusion?”

“Be nice!” Patton warned. Virgil rolled his eyes at him while Ethan rolled onto his back.

“He threatened me with a tiger after making it clear he would have no issue stabbing me.”

“Ooh, it went that bad?” Patton winced, “Maybe I should’ve gone with the lamp.”

“As if that would change anything! It goes against your rules to wish he’d love me. We established that in the cave!” Ethan huffed and grabbed a pillow to throw at the blue nightmare sitting beside him.

“Maybe if you looked more like the streetrat than the foreign prince you’d have better luck.”

“With who, Roman or the sultan?” Ethan spat bitterly.

“Testy!” Virgil jeered, “I’d say minimize the snake-up and show a little scar. It doesn’t have to be a total reveal. But what do I know, I’m an old dead guy who’s been picking fleas from your hair since you were a kid.”

“Why do I get the feeling you’ll always hold that against me?” Ethan groaned, “I need help here!”

“And I gave you a suggestion, if he really wants Ethan, Eli has to drop some hits that Ethan isn’t actually dead. And maybe you need to pull your head out of your ass when someone has an idea that can help you.” Virgil spat back. Patton got up and got between them before something ugly happened.

“I think Virge is on to something.” Patton hummed, “And I know exactly what we can do.”

* * *

"Oh Raja," Roman groaned as he flopped onto his bed, "I don't know what to do! I loved–I love him! And I know it's ridiculous to think that I could after only a few hours, but there was a spark!" The tiger by his feet grumbled in response. 

"I felt it in the depths of my soul. And he's gone. He was so charming and handsome and smart and that asshole Logan let him die! It's like every time I finally get close to what or who I want they're torn away from me!" Roman ranted, pausing to stand up, "And they want me to get married to a stranger after this? I don't want anyone else!"

Raja’s ears perked up, picking up on a strange sound coming from the balcony. It was probably the wind–it sounded like the wind. Roman’s back was to his red sheer curtains, so he couldn’t tell. It was only natural that he would be shocked when he heard a voice calling out to him from his balcony.

“Prince Roman?”

“Who’s there!?” Roman barked and spun on his heels to face the intruder head on.

“It’s me,” Ethan said and squeaked as he slid onto the balcony, “It’s me, Prince Eli Ababwa.” He put his hands on his hips and puffed out his chest, doing his damnedest to look the part. A frustrated groan came from the lamp hidden under his hat. He ignored it and plastered a charming smile on his face.

His smile shifted into something much warmer when the prince stepped out of the curtains and onto the balcony. And then it fell when he saw the bitter scowl on Prince Roman’s face.

“I do not want to see you.” he spat and turned to return to his room.

“No, no! Please, please prince, give me a chance!” Ethan begged, attempting to follow him, only for Raja to advance, snarling with his teeth bared. Ethan leapt onto the banister and tried to shoo the tiger.

“Good kitty! Down boy!” he said, catching Roman’s attention. Roman didn’t want Raja to hurt the man, at least not too badly. But then he noticed the snake-scale tattoo, how in the right light there was red scarring underneath it.

“Wait, wait!” Roman gasped and surged forward, causing Raja to stand down, “Do I know you?” Thinking over Logan’s words again, he recalled that the vizier never said Ethan was outright deceased. Perhaps there was a glimmer of hope.

“Uh, no. No.” Ethan replied as he slid off the balcony and adjusted his turban.

“You remind me of someone I met, in the marketplace.” Roman said, eyeing his suspiciously as he ran his fingers through the tiger’s fur.

“The marketplace? I have servants who go to the marketplace for me. Why I even have servants who go to the marketplace for my servants. So it couldn’t have been me you met.” Ethan lied coolly.

“No,” Roman sighed and looked to his tiger for comfort, “I guess not.”

“Psst!” a disembodied voice hissed in Ethan’s ear. It was Patton, disguised as a bee.

“What?” he hissed back just a breath below a whisper.

“Enough about you, talk about him. The hair, the eyes, he’s strong, he’s kind. Anything! Pick a feature!” Patton buzzed, losing patience with this one.

“Ahem, Prince Roman, you’re very—”

“Magnificent! Glorious! Punctual!

“—punctual.”

“Punctual?”

“Sorry.”

“—beautiful.”

“Good timing!” Patton chuckled.

“Mm, I’m rich too you know.” Roman hummed and sauntered toward him, peacocking like the little snack he was.

“Yeah.”

“The son of a sultan.”

“I know.” he smirked at Roman's coyness. Who didn't know that? 

“A fine prize for a prince to marry.”

“Uh, right, a prince, like me.” Ethan winced. He hated the sound of that.

“Uh oh!" Patton squeaked.

“A prince like you,” Roman’s expression soured, “And every other stuffed-shirt, swaggering, boring egotistical brat I’ve met!”

“What?”

“Just—Go jump off a balcony!” Roman snapped without thinking.

“Oh no! Want me to sting him?”

“No.” Ethan said on a sharp breath. 

“Okay, now be honest!” Patton ordered.

“Yeah right!” Ethan hissed softly hoping the price wouldn't hear him. That hope was in vain.

“What?!”

“I—I said you’re right.” Ethan stuttered and sighed, climbing onto the banister, “You aren’t some prize to be won. You should be free to make your own choice—” he studied Roman’s bewildered expression and shook his head, praying Virgil would be kind to him, “I’ll go now.” And then he stepped off the balcony.

“No!” Roman screeched and lurched forward. He refused to have blood on his hands, he refused to accept more death.

“What?! What?” Ethan gasped, poking his head above the banister again.

“How are you doing that?” Roman questioned, lifting an eyebrow as he peeked over the edge.

“It’s a magic carpet.” Ethan answered smugly as Virgil carried him back onto the balcony. A corner seemed to squeeze Roman’s shoulder as they swooped over him. He studied the carpet, feeling more at ease than he had in awhile.

“It’s lovely.” Roman hummed.

“You don’t want to go for a ride, do you?” Ethan asked, only to backtrack slightly when Roman glared at him, “We could get out of the palace, see the world.” He clarified, making his posture as non-threatening as possible as he stood.

“Is it safe?” Roman responded, studying the carpet closer.

“Sure. Do you trust me?”

“What?” Roman breathed and squinted up at him. Ethan held out his hand and repeated himself:

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes.” Roman smiled knowingly and grabbed his hand. Ethan helped him up and promptly sat down. Virgil was probably going to kill him later for the added weight, but it would be so worth it. Besides, Virgil was best friends with Patton, surely the all-powerful genie would lend a hand! He assumed that was the case when they shot off.


	12. A Whole New World

Roman clung to Ethan for dear life as they soared over the palace walls. Ethan wrapped an arm around him and grinned–this flying thing really was far too much fun!

"I can show you the world." Ethan sang, getting Roman's full attention. His coy smirk on stark contrast with the starry sky made his mismatched eyes twinkle playfully. That almost distracted Roman from the reason he looked at the phony prince.

"Did you really just start singing?"

"Perhaps, you tell me." Ethan teased, pulling an impish grin from the prince.

"Well don't stop now!" Roman laughed and nudged him. Ethan rolled his eyes dramatically as they swept into the empty marketplace.

"Shining, shimmering splendor," Ethan continued, smiling as he swiped a freesia flower from a nearby window, "Tell me, Princey, when did you last let your heart decide?" He handed Roman the flower and admired the soft expression on his face as the prince sniffed the blossom.

"It has been a while." Roman mused, "I loathe to admit it, but I haven't been out of the palace much."

"Hmmm, well that just won't do!" Ethan chuckled, "A prince as adventurous as you, trapped like a tiger in a cage, that's criminal."

"It is!—just don't tell father I said that."

"Why would the man who snuck you out rat himself out?"

"You have a good point. You initiated this daring adventure."

"You have yet to see how daring it is." Ethan mused before singing again, "I can open your eyes, take you wonder by wonder." 

Virgil decided to zip around through arches and around buildings to show Roman more of the foreign world in his backyard.

"Over, sideways, and under on a magic carpet ride." Ethan sang before Virgil flew up into the clouds, breaking through the top of the fluffy peaks.

"A whole new world. A new fantastic point of view." he continued as Roman peeked over the edge, watching the city become a speck.

"Father would have a stroke if he could see me now." Roman giggled.

"Then it's a good thing he isn't here."

"Not him, not Logan."

"No one to tell us no, or where to go, or say we're only dreaming!" Ethan sang as they flew past a bright full moon.

"A whole new world!" Roman sang, joining in on the song, "A dazzling place I never knew!" His eyes were alight with glee and curiosity. Ethan couldn't help but admire the beauty gracing him in the moonlight.

"But when I'm way up here," Roman paused as he and Ethan caught two tiny clouds, "It's crystal clear, that now I'm in a whole new world with you." He and Ethan tossed their respective clouds back to join their kindred.

"Now I'm in a whole new world with you." Ethan replied as they circled a cloud, smoothing it into a spiral. Virgil was getting a little antsy, and needed a second without two people on his back.

"Unbelievable sight!" Roman belted as Virgil flew in a loop looking for relief, "Indescribable feeling!" They flew into a flock of birds, which caused Roman to scoot forward and hold out his arms to match in his excitement. It was putting a toll on the poor carpet.

"Soaring, tumbling–" Virgil took that idea to heart, "–reweaving through an endless diamond sky!" The prince was unfazed when Virgil stopped suddenly, causing the pair to fly off, hand in hand. Luckily Virgil looped over and under them, praying Patton could sense his distress before catching them and shooting upward.

Patton was certainly aware. He snuck out of his lamp and took advantage of the cloud cover. He made Virgil's burden easier and followed through with his plan. Ethan could feel the magic in the air.

"A whole new world!" Roman sang as they started their descent. He covered his eyes, a natural reaction to the wind.

"Don't you dare close your eyes." Ethan sang with a teasing lilt in his voice and guided Roman's hands away. And he was amazed.

They were in Egypt, swooping between the sails of boats on the Nile.

"A hundred thousand things to see!" Roman cheered as they passed the great pyramid.

"Hold your breath it gets better!" And he was right. Roman gawked at the Sphinx in all its glory. His elation was beyond endearing, it was a treasure greater than that which once resided in the Cave of Wonders.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Enjoying?! I am elated!" Roman huffed and clung to Ethan's arm.

"I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far I can't go back to where I used to be!" he explained in song, only song could do his emotions justice.

"A whole new world." Ethan sang as he spotted movement on the ground. It was a herd of wild horses. Patton, invisible to the living, nudged Virgil into taking a closer look. 

"Every turn a surprise!" Roman squealed more than sang as they hovered over the horses. He was lucky enough to be able to reach down and pet one of the colts. But the horizon took Roman's attention, which set Virgil at ease. Wild animals are unpredictable, even creatures as majestic as horses.

"With new horizons to pursue." Virgil took that as the prince wanting to move to the next destination.

"I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare," Ethan and Roman harmonized. It brought a tear to Patton's eye. These guys were too precious, he had just the place to send them! And that's what he did.

"Let me share this whole new world with you." They were too wrapped up in each other to notice they were in Greece. They didn't question the strange temples with their marble columns, nor the realistic statues that had seen the effects of time.

Patton was starting to get the impression that Ethan wouldn't follow his role in the plan. He urged Virge toward an apple orchard, having heard everything about their meeting through the ghost.

As they passed through the trees, Ethan picked an apple. After all the traveling they did, Roman must have been hungry. Roman watched as he tossed it up gently and bounced it off his arm in an all too familiar trick. He caught the fruit and smiled wider than he thought possible. It had to be him.

"A whole new world." Ethan sang lovingly.

"A whole new world," Roman agreed and leaned into Ethan. Virgil took the opportunity to explore the gardens more, heading for a pond with an island temple that extended outward 

"That's where we'll be."

"That's where we'll be."

"A thrilling chase,"

"A wondrous place,"

"For you and me." They harmonized one last time, resting their heads together and intertwining their fingers. Virgil floated over the pond, slowly carrying them under the moonlight.


	13. Double Ambush

Patton decided that a trip snuggling under the moonlight wasn't extravagant enough for Prince Roman, and Virgil agreed. So he took them to China to watch the fireworks on top of the royal palace.

It was perfect–Virgil wasn't possessing the carpet, Ethan and Roman were snuggled up next to each other, taking the wonderfully explosive display. Patton was chilling in his lamp with his spooky best friend. Nothing could ruin this moment.

"It's all so magical." The prince sighed wistfully staring at the technicolor display.

"Yeah." Ethan agreed, staring at someone he found far more magical.

"It's a shame Erg isn't here." Roman mused as he tossed his apple between his hands.

"Not really, the fireworks would scare him to death." Ethan replied and went stiff, "—ahem that is um, oh no."

"You are Ethan, the boy from the market! I knew it!" Roman reached out and smudged the snake scales on his cheek. Patton just had to turn the tattoo into face paint.

"Why did you lie to me?!" Roman barked.

"Roman, I'm sorry!"

"Did you think I was stupid!? That I wouldn't figure it out!?"

"No! I mean I hoped you wouldn't—no that was the wrong way of phrasing it."

"Tell me—Who are you?!" Roman glared at him, "Tell me the truth!"

"The truth?" Ethan swallowed thickly under his impatient gaze, "The truth is—is that I sometimes dress as a commoner to escape the pressures of palace life and to assess the locations where I'm supposed to travel. But I really am a prince." He lied well enough. Inside the lamp Virgil and Patton were throwing a tantrum. This was not according to plan!

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Come now, royalty going into the city in disguise? It sounds a little strange, don't you think?"

"Not that strange." Roman bumped him playfully and cuddled up to him to watch the finale.

Patton was certainly going to give that boy an earful the second they were alone. Telling the truth was the point of this adventure—telling Roman the truth without suspicious ears listening! The only one who was more irate was Virgil. Getting home would be rough.

* * *

Virgil and Patton managed to keep their cool and get the group back to the palace, at which point Patton decided to take an angry nap. Roman leapt onto his balcony, sticking the landing perfectly. Ethan clapped and allowed him to bow. Virgil sank a little lower so that Ethan had to look up at Roman.

"Good night, my darling Eli."

"Sleep well, Prince Roman." Ethan replied, leaning towards the Prince as Roman leaned toward him. Out of pity for the shitstorm that was about to hit the urchin, Virgil arched the rug where Ethan was standing, and pushed the two into a chaste kiss.

They parted all too soon, in an enamored daze. Roman glided effortlessly past his curtain, sparing Ethan one last loving look before returning to his chambers. Ethan waited for a moment, speechless and starstruck before cheering softly and falling on his back—Virgil was kind enough to catch him and carry him to the garden.

"For the first time in my life, things are starting to go right." he hummed in complete tranquility. At least for a second.

Like a pride of lions, four guards ambushed him. Virge escaped as they threw him on the ground and cuffed him. One made sure to gag him as well. Virge tried to fend off the guards but it was fruitless for a rug and there was nothing else he could possess. And it only got worse.

"I'm afraid you wore out your welcome, boo boo." Remy pouted, stepping in front of Ethan with his arms folded menacingly, dressed as the vizier. 

Ethan tried to insult him through the gag as the guards manhandled him. One even did the honors of conking him over the head, knocking him out cold.

"Make sure he's never found. Can't go starting a war now can we!" Remy ordered and strutted away like a rooster unaware that his fate was sealed. Virgil released the rug and went into the lamp. Patton was his only hope.

The guards took him to the sea and pushed him off a cliff into the murky depths below. He hit the water with a loud splash that echoed in the lamp. The guards left, finished with their task.

Ethan sank lower and lower, unaware that there was a weight around his ankle. He had no idea that he wasn't inhaling air, he had no idea that his lungs were filling with water. Ethan's unconscious body was unresponsive and Virgil was scared this would be the end.

"Dammit Patton!" the ghost snapped at the genie, who was fast asleep on his bed. He needed Patton to get up, fast. He had to think, what would wake Patton no matter what?

_ Bingo! _

"I'm underappreciated and sad and I am complete and total garbage!" Virgil shouted.

"Don't make me fight you!" Patton snapped and shot up, ready to punch somebody with friendship. He blinked and lowered his fist when he saw it was just Virgil—Virgil with a crazed look in his eyes.

"What—?"

"E's drowning!"

"He's drowning? Who's drowning?"

"E!"

"Who is he?"

"Ethan! You know–the guy that rubbed the lamp!"

"What!? Why?! What happened!?"

"His Royal Maj-ass-ty, who else!? You really think he wants to see Roman marry the guy who ruined his nap—the guy throwing gold away?" Virgil snapped.

"Stay here. Papa has a thief to save!" Patton ordered before shooting out of the lamp into the dark water. He let his vision adjust to the dimness and saw Ethan, bound and gagged and attached to a dead weight.

"Ethan! Wake up!" Patton shouted, "C'mon kiddo you gotta wish for it! I already said no more freebies!" He grabbed Ethan's shoulders and shook him violently in a fruitless effort to wake him.

"Know what? This one is for my best friend!" Patton shouted. He grabbed Ethan, making the ankle weight disappear with a snap of his fingers, and made a loud foghorn sound as he shot out of the water toward land.

Virgil peeked out of the lamp and shrank back as the stars in the sky blurred. He owed Patton, big time.

Once they returned to the gardens, Patton set Ethan on his side on the edge of the fountain. Virgil exited the lamp and possessed the rope binding E. Patton tore the gag away and magically siphoned the saltwater out of his lungs.

Ethan inhaled sharply and coughed as the rope went slack and fell away from him. His eyes fluttered open to see Patton, blue and floating in his glory, and Virgil, who looked like he went through hell and back quite literally.

"What happened?" Ethan croaked.

"Ambush." Virgil answered sharply. Ethan groaned and rolled onto his back.

"Who?"

"Castle guards. They were following orders."

"From?"

"A jackass dressed as the vizier." Virgil answered, shooting Patton a warning glare. In this state, Ethan would likely accuse whoever ordered his death to their face. And accusing the sultan, well that would certainly get him killed.

"Logan?"

"No. Logan would never even dream it. And I would recognize him anywhere. He's innocent." Virgil bristled.

"Good. I like him." Ethan sighed, "Now how do we let the sultan know without indicting anyone innocent?"

"Leave that to me, kiddo. Just let me do the talking." Patton cheered and took the shape of a guard from Prince Eli's court. He hoisted Ethan up and walked him into the palace.


	14. Confrontations and Accusations

"Ro-ro!" Remy called from outside Roman's door. The prince was sitting at his vanity, humming as he brushed his hair. He set his brush down and happily twirled to the door. He opened it with the biggest smile.

"Oh father, Logan, I just had the most wonderful evening!" he greeted the pair. The sultan looked pleased, by Logan seemed hurt.

"That's nice, boo boo. I just got word that there's a princess looking for suitors, I'mma send you to win her hand, like you need to get married."

"I know, but I already decided, I want to marry Prince Eli."

"Oh he's gone babe!" Remy scoffed, "Had to book it an hour ago."

"What?" Roman scoffed in disbelief.

**_Bam!_ **

"Help!" Patton shouted loudly from the atrium, "Prince Eli is hurt!"

Roman pushed past the pair of equally shocked men. He bolted through the corridor, leapt down the stairs, he had to be there for his darling!

Logan and Remy weren't far behind.

"Oh god! Eli!" Roman shrieked when he saw the two men standing in the atrium, a large man dressed in foreign black and gold guard clothing was the only reason Ethan was standing. All the scales were gone and Ethan looked like death itself had french kissed him.

Roman shoved the guard away and caught Ethan in his arms. He brushed the grimy curls from his lover's face and whimpered.

"Prince Roman?" Ethan wheezed and opened his eyes to see the face of an angel.

"Yes, darling." Roman whispered, overjoyed to hear that voice, however gravely.

"Oh my stars!" Logan gasped, out of breath from trying to keep up with the youth. The entire scene put him on high alert.

"What on Earth happened?"

"Well, Mr. Argyris, due to a failure in my part, Prince Eli was ambushed."

"And who are you?"

"I'm Patton Vasilescu, head of Prince Eli's personal guard."

"Why haven't I seen you before?"

"My partner, Virgil Sándor, and I are meant to lurk in the shadows. It is our solemn duty to prevent and neutralize threats to our sovereign."

"Sándor?" Logan asked suspiciously as the sultan finally caught up.

"Yeah, he and I were taken from our homes in the west as slaves. Prince Eli freed us, offered us work or an escort home. He is far too generous, and knowing someone would attempt to harm my prince makes my blood boil.”

“Which is understandable.” Logan nodded and turned his attention to Remy, “Your Majesty, there’s been an attempt on our guest’s life. I would humbly request you turn the parting letter you found to the guard so we may deliver swift justice.”

“Yeah, yeah, okay. But, like, did you see who it was?” Remy droned.

“Black cloak.” Ethan wheezed loudly and curled up in Roman’s arms. The prince was warm and safe, and he hardly thought the cloak would be indicative of his attacker.

“While I was indisposed, shall we say,” Patton jumped in, “Goons dressed as royal guards attacked him. I couldn’t get there in time to save him. The leader was wearing a dark cloak, but surely it was one of the many groups looking for revenge on Prince Eli’s father or elder brother.” He watched Remy carefully. He swore the mild panic on his face turned to glee for a split second before morphing into outrage.

“Guards!” he shouted at the top of his lungs. Not a moment later, the royal guard filled the atrium. Some were more shocked than others. 

“Arrest Logan Argyris for attempt at regicide!” he ordered pointing an accusing finger at Logan, who looked like he witnessed a muder right before his eyes.

“What? Sire?” he yelped as two guards held him and cuffed him, “What is the meaning of this!?”

“No one can get inside the palace walls and past the guard. It was the real guard, and the only one who can order them around other than boo-boo and me is you. And what color are your robes? That’s what I thought.” Remy sneered. So what if he needed a new Vizier, this one was putting a dent in his wallet.

“I swear it wasn’t me!”

“It couldn’t have been him, Your Highness!” Patton gasped, “He sounds nothing like the man who led the ambush!”

“Oh, you’re new around here, aren’t you? Lolo has a talent for changing and throwing his voice.”

“It’s true,” Roman confirmed and held Ethan closer to him, “but Logan would have no motive!”

“Eli’s kingdom is rich, we’re losing funds. I think that’s enough of a motive for this rat.” Remy scowled, “Guards, I want his head on a platter before dawn. Take him away!” Logan’s eyes went wide and any thought of duty flew from his mind as he struggled fruitlessly.

“What? Father no!” Roman screeched as the guards dragged Logan away. He was no match for the guards, no matter how hard he struggled. Roman’s eyes welled with tears. This could not be happening!

“Majesty, does he receive no trial?” Ethan groaned and righted himself. Remy eyed him in disbelief and shook his head.

“You actually think there’s room for doubt? He tried to kill you, hun!” Remy laughed, “Go get some rest. You won’t have to worry about him anymore!” Then the sultan left for his chambers. It was time to go to sleep after an eventful day. Failed murder plots and unwanted guests made for a tired sultan!

“Oh no,” Roman breathed once Remy was gone, “Logan. He would never.” Ethan wrapped his arms around Roman and let the prince bury his face in his shoulder. The prince cried, more torn apart than he had been in a long time. Logan was like a father to him, even if they had their disagreements, he couldn’t believe the vizier was guilty and he wouldn’t. But he couldn’t do anything against Remy’s orders. Patton wilted and placed a warm hand on Ethan’s free shoulder, urging him to say something.

“Prince Roman, I wish Logan was out of harm’s way.” he sighed and rubbed Roman’s back soothingly, the same way his mother would comfort him. He barely noticed Patton’s hand leaving him, only the tingling of the genie’s magic firing up as he moved.

“What can you do? Saving him now would be treason!” Roman sobbed, “I can’t lose you again! I can’t lose both of you!” 

“You won’t lose either of us. I swear to you. Logan is smart, he’ll find a way out. And I am never leaving you again, darling.” Ethan said firmly, “Now, let’s get you to your room, by morning I promise you there will be good news.”


	15. The Trouble with Treasure

Ethan awoke in the palace with the sunrise. No matter how thick the shades were, he could have never broken his habit of waking up when the sun did, even if he usually managed to go back to sleep not long after. This time, however, he was unable to rest his eyes again. 

He reached for the lamp to summon Patton, hoping he would be able to shed some light on Logan’s situation. The sultan had no mercy in his decree, and the poor loyal public servant was wrongly indicted.

"Morning!" Patton yawned and stretched when he left the lamp, "Feeling better?"

"Where is Logan?"

"He's in a nomadic camp just beyond the city limits. He'll be alright." Patton grunted as he stretched out his back.

"Oh thank God!" Ethan breathed, "I'll have to tell Roman the second I see him."

"What are you going to tell him? The truth?" Patton pressed bitterly.

"That Logan is alive, yes." Ethan answered warily. He got up, under Patton’s disappointed stare, and pulled his clothing from the drawer in the night stand. He had to keep them closeby out of habit, no magically granted title would change that. And that title would not change the way his skin crawled as Patton glared at him like he was a criminal.

"So you're not. Why am I not surprised?"

"Excuse me?" Ethan huffed and pulled his pants on.

"We had a plan, kiddo. You were supposed to tell Prince Roman everything—you used my magic to become a prince, you love him enough to make that kind of change, and that Logan did save you." Patton replied and crossed his arms, "I exist outside of space-time, I can watch what will happen. I’m trying to help you keep your man, I’m trying to help Virgil find justice, I’m doing my best to help everyone I can who deserves it.”

“If you could see the outcome, why didn’t you realize I was going to keep up the guise? I've had food, a bath, I can walk past the guards without arousing suspicion. I’m less than dirt without you, a worthless filthy streetrat whose head is destined to arrive at the throne on a silver platter.” Ethan retorted and threw his shirt on. Patton shook his head.

“The future isn’t set in stone, E. At this point the only thing that could lead to that outcome isn’t likely to happen. When you see Roman you have to tell him the whole truth. If not for me, for Virgil, and for you.” Patton tried to explain, but he had pushed all the wrong buttons. Ethan was not about to alter his fate for the sake of a person who died years ago.

“Why Virgil? All he’s done is pick bugs out of my hair!” E barked. Patton snapped his fingers, pulling the spirit from his rug and dragging the half-awake ghost to the land of the living. Virgil glanced around and blinked.

“Damn I wish that was just a dream.” he mumbled to the air before setting his sights on Ethan, “That’s all I did for you, huh? Tell me, who was it who got you food when you were a kid?! Who saved your life time and time again with the hope you would be anything other than a selfish prick?! Who stayed with you when no one else would for fifteen years!? Fifteen years as a decaying lemur?!”

“Oh yeah?! You only stayed with me because blue boy here told you to! You’ve been using me from day one, Virgil, if that is your real name!” Ethan snapped and immediately regretted it. Virgil’s eyes went black, and the color oozed out and down his cheeks like tears.

“Keep lying and get yourself killed. I don’t care.” Virgil huffed, his voice breaking. He faded from view and disappeared into the lamp.

“Oh no! Virge!" Patton whimpered and followed him back into the lamp. Ethan wilted, realizing that he overstepped his boundaries. He adjusted his clothing and picked up the lamp, careful not to rub it in some way and force Patton out. 

"Patton? Virgil? I'm sorry."

"Fuck off!" Virgil snapped. Ethan huffed and tossed the lamp on his bed. They could calm down while he delivered the news to Roman. And so he left the lamp in plain sight and left the room without a second thought.

He should have thought again.

Sultan Remy was wandering the gardens when he heard the shouting match between his guest and someone else, the guard from the night before most likely. Rather than get involved, he listened in for any juicy gossip. Anything that could get rid of this guy would be worth looking like a creep. It was bad enough Logan managed to escape—he was up all night waiting for the guards to tell him Logan was taken care of.

As he neared the guest room, Remy pretended to be interested in the flora surrounding him. He didn't want any of his guards to get suspicious of him–he was the one who ordered them to off Prince Eli and if he managed to get blood on his hands, literally, he would have to suffer punishment, from Prince Roman. But what he heard next made him think he wasn't the only one Roman would punish.

"...I’m less than dirt without you, a worthless filthy streetrat whose head is destined to arrive at the throne on a silver platter…" he heard that loud and clear. That left him to wonder what was going on. He was lost in thought, gracing the few on the leaves with his fingers, considering all the ways 'Prince Eli' could manage to fake being royalty. It crossed his mind that the guy was insecure but it didn't seem to fit.

"Oh yeah?! You only stayed with me because blue boy here told you to!" the phony prince snapped. Remy paused and thought it over, none of his guards wore blue, and no one in his own court wore blue, except for Logan. Now he had to get a closer look!

He waited for the door to slam before sneaking into the empty room through the garden door. The room was surprisingly clean save for the messy bedding. Roman wasn't nearly so orderly. It was as if most of the stuff went untouched. The only thing that caught Remy's eye was the oddly plain lamp on the bed. Why would a foreign prince bring such a piece of junk with him when he was trying to court Roman?

Remy picked it up and examined it from every angle. It really was just a piece of garbage. He held it up to the light and squinted, trying to find some value in the old piece of bronze. And then his thumb twitched and accidentally rubbed the lamp.

"Yeouch!" Remy shouted and dropped the lamp as it heated up. He watched in awe as a blue plume of smoke rose out of it and took the shape of a man's torso. Remy recognized him as the guard from the night before.

"Look Ethan, I know you're upset but this is not the right time to—" Patton froze mid rant and stared at Remy for a moment, "–You aren't E."

"No shit, gurl. What are you?"

"Me?" Patton squeaked, "I'm a genie. You know—" he trailed off, hoping Remy wouldn't ask for more details. He knew exactly who he was talking to, and his stomach was doing backflips. This could not be happening.

"How many wishes do I get?"

"Three and you can't wish for more than that."

"Lame. Since I can't wish for more wishes, how about you tell me everything about your last master, as an apology for limiting me." Remy scoffed. The hard look in his eyes was terrifying, and Patton was at his mercy. If Remy wished for Patton to come to harm, he could, and Patton was not about to test this one.

"Of course, Master." Patton sighed.


	16. Shed Disguises

Ethan's nerves were frayed. As he ascended the stairwell to Prince Roman's chambers, he was battling himself. If he told Roman everything, he would be happy with Roman by his side, according to Patton. On the other hand, Roman could easily hate him forever if not worse, since the future was not set in stone. He was leaning towards telling the truth, mainly because the lie would be too hard to maintain even with the genie. Of course, Roman also deserved the truth, but that would come after he delivered the good news.

Ethan made his way down the hall and paused in front of the door. He took a deep breath and knocked once.

"Oh Eli!" Roman cried as he yanked the door open, "Please tell me Logan is okay!"

"Logan escaped, he's safe." Ethan replied. The way Roman's face lit up was brighter than the midday sun. He pulled Ethan into a joyful embrace and kissed his face over and over, whispering his thanks between each one.

"You're a miracle worker! Thank you! I am in your debt!"

"Think nothing of it, I wanted to save him too."

"I have to do something! If you'll have me, I will marry you, my love."

"Marry me?"

"Since you asked—"

"That's not what I meant." Ethan cut him off and brought him back to arms length. He looked into Roman's eyes sadly and shook his head.

"There's something I have to tell you, darling, and I hope it doesn't change how you feel."

"Prince Eli, there is nothing you can tell me that will make me love you any less." Roman said softly and took Ethan's hands into his own. He brushed his thumbs over Ethan's knuckles to ease his mind.

"Prince Roman I—agh!" Ethan began, only to be tackled to the ground by a guard.

"Think you're slick, huh?" Remy chuckled, walking down the hall toward the pair. Ethan looked up and glared at him, only for his expression to morph into one of horror. Sultan Remy had the lamp in his hand!

"Father what are you doing?!" Roman shrieked, "Prince Eli was nearly killed last night!" Remy eyed him condescendingly and scoffed.

"Watch this," he said, "I wish to have all the wealth from the Cave of Wonders. And I wish to be an all powerful sorcerer." The guard holding Ethan down pointed a shaky finger at Remy.

"Patton no!" Ethan shouted and struggled to free his arms.

"Sorry, kiddo. I have a new master now." Patton sighed and shot two bursts of magic from his finger.

"No!"

"Yes, babe!" Remy laughed as a staff with a tiger's head appeared in his hand, "Let him up." Remy ordered. As soon as Patton moved Remy zapped Ethan's with his staff and held him up in the air.

"Prince Eli? It's the same guy, but not as you know him!" Remy sang, "Read my lips and come to grips with reality!"

"Father stop this!" Roman wailed, too frightened to move or think clearly.

"The thief who works too damn fast," Remy sent another blast of magic and transformed Ethan's princely attire into his old street clothes, "with lies too bold to last. Say hello to your precious Prince Eli!"

"Prince Roman, I can explain!" Ethan yelled. Roman's eyes were watering again, and it broke Ethan's heart.

"So Eli turns out to be a wanted felon." Remy sang wickedly, "Just a con, need I go on? Take it from me!" As the scene unfolded, no one noticed the purple carpet looming behind Remy. Virgil was beyond pissed. 

"His personality flaws give me adequate cause to send him packing on a one-way trip so his prospects take a terminal dip."

"Father no!" Roman cried, falling to his knees as his whole body shook. Virgil saw Roman's distress and he sprang into action without thinking.

"His assets frozen, the venue chosen, the ends of the Earth, bye bye!" Remy kept singing and swung his staff, sending Ethan flying out the window with Virgil chasing after him.

"So long ex-Prince Eli!" Remy cackled while Roman shook and sobbed on the ground.

"Get up, there's no reason to cry over that snake." Remy ordered. Roman dried his eyes and tried to stand on his own. Patton rushed in to help him, tears in his own eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Prince Roman." he whispered.

"C'mon let's go! I have a few hours before nap time and way too much treasure to sort through." Remy called and led them to the throne room. Roman leaned into Patton and silently wept. Ethan was gone again, and he did nothing! Like a coward.

* * *

"Lawrence, it's time to move on!" a nomad called to him on the winds that blew his traveler's cloak behind him. Away from the caravan, Logan stared at Agrabah longingly. Yes he was a wanted man for a crime he didn't commit, but that flawed city was his home. Two decades of dedicated service to his people would be wasted if he left.

But he left to save his life. He left because Ethan wished for his safety. He would be acting against the person who rescued him, the person who he trusted with his ward, the person who he wanted to see grow. Not only that, he would leave that person, he would leave his people in the hands of the sultan. He couldn't let that cruel greedy oaf abuse his power any longer. He could not let anyone else suffer and die at his hands, not like Vanessa.

He clutched the half-scarab pendant around his neck and felt the grooves in the metal, mapping its shape like the first time he held it. He closed his eyes and pictured that mischievous twinkle in her violet eyes. The light that made those deep blue pools turn into amethysts lit up her face as she told him that tale. He could see that joy, only on the surface, when he listened to her. He would never forget that soul, and the sudden rage that filled him because of that loss solidified his next step.

No more. If he were going to be charged with attempted regicide, he would have cause for such a charge.

"Then move on." Logan shouted, "My work here is far from finished."

"Are you certain?"

"I have never been more certain in my life."


	17. Sands of Time Trickling

Remy's magic was strong, but Virgil was smarter. As he raced through the sky, speeding to catch Ethan, Virgil thought about the spell the sultan cast. He remembered studying different magic when he was alive and a much different person. There was always a loophole in spells, spoken or otherwise, and he had to figure out what the loophole for this one was.

And then it hit him.

With a sudden rush of energy the carpet shot forward and coiled itself around Ethan's torso. Virge almost felt bad for what he was about to do, but he had no choice. He released the carpet and entered Ethan to possess him.

_ "What do you think you're doing!?" _

_ "Give me control if you want to live!" _

_ "Why should I trust you?" _

_ "Because I picked bugs out of your hair for fifteen years and I am not letting that over-caffeinated sociopath win!" _

_ "Will you let the bug thing go?" _

_ "No, now yield! My son is in danger!" _

_ "Your son!? What do I care about him!? I don't know him!" _

_ "You wanna bet!? Fuck it! We're wasting time! Let me save your bitch ass!" _

And in an instant Ethan's body stopped moving, and instead it started falling. Virgil released Ethan and went back to the carpet. Ethan screamed and sealed his eyes shut, ready to accept death.

He unwound himself from Ethan and quickly caught him mid air. Ethan stopped screaming and opened his eyes. He really had to stop depending on Virgil to save him.

"Virgil?!" Ethan gasped and grabbed the edge of the rug, "Thank you! I'll be sure to get extra fleas when I'm back on the streets just for you!" He should have considered the fact that Virgil could drop him at anytime with a barrel roll. That's exactly what he did.

"Shit!" Ethan screeched as he was thrown off. Luckily Virge had enough mercy to catch him again.

"Fine! We'll go back and save your son, whoever he is!" he groaned. At that Virgil sped up, soaring over the desert as fast as he could.

Ethan looked down at the expanse of sand to keep his eyes out of the sun. That's when he spotted a caravan headed in the opposite direction—away from the city. With any luck a certain former vizier would be with them, and he might be just the person to plan a non-lethal ambush.

"Take me closer to the caravan! I want to see if they have Logan!" Ethan told Virgil. The carpet descended and slowed. The people who spotted the man flying on carpet were surprisingly unfazed by the strange sight.

"Pardon me," Ethan greeted the head of the group, "Did anybody happen to join your group recently?" Virgil hovered, keeping pace with the leader's camel, which was not easy to do.

"You must be the man the djinn spoke of. He brought a man to us yesterday but he chose to stay in Agrabah." the leader replied unfazed by the situation.

"You trusted a djinn?"

"My people have seen many mysteries and know many legends, and each one holds some truth. We expect the bizarre and respect it. For instance, light blue djinni are trustworthy, red aren't. In any case your friend is not here." the leader replied.

"Thank you, safe travels!" Ethan replied before Virgil rose up again and shot off. If he followed the faint trail the nomads left behind, he was sure he would find Logan.

* * *

Logan trudged through the desert, praying he would reach the city before noon. He should have requested some sort of animal to ride, but he knew that the nomads needed all of their camels, horses, and donkeys.

The morning sun was still hot, burning his back and heating the sand beneath his feet. Logan realized then that he had needed to plan out his journey beforehand. The grains that crashed against his ankles stung and scratched the skin there. His dry mouth might as well be filled with cotton. His unaccustomed muscles quaked and ached with each step. He was sure he would start to see things that weren't there.

That's when he spotted something in the sky coming toward him, something that wasn't a bird. He kept staring at it in haze of the desert heat. He saw a man on a flying carpet. That had to be a mirage, the only person who had such a carpet was Ethan, and he was supposed to be in the palace.

"Logan duck!" Ethan shouted as he drew near. Virgil was trying to slow down and stop, but unlike with the nomads, he was he was not as in control, he was frantic.

Logan kept staring at them. He tilted his head trying to gauge whether or not he was falling victim to the desert.

"Logan! Watch Out!" Ethan screamed, pulling Logan from his daze. He jumped out of the way as the carpet and rider whizzed past, eventually coming to a halt.

Logan righted himself and brushed off his long tan tunic as Ethan floated closer at a far more reasonable speed.

"Ethan? What—"

"Remy has the lamp!" Ethan cut him off, his eyes wide and horrified. Logan shrank back and stared at him, trying to process his words. His jaw dropped and his eyes bugged out of his skull as the weight of the situation settled on him.

"What!? And you didn't attempt to retrieve it!?" Logan yelped.

"He's a sorcerer! He cast me out, with magic! I need your help. I need a strategy and someone who knows Remy's patterns."

"I am an old scholar. How much help am I in a physical attack? I can incite a riot but I am no rioter."

"Then you will incite a revolt and tell me how to get around the palace so I can save the kingdom and Roman."

"Roman?" Logan gasped.

"He's still with Remy and I would doubt it's by choice." Ethan responded quickly, "Get on so we can at least get you out of the sun!" Logan snapped and climbed on, a fire burning in his eyes that scorched the city in the distance.

"Remy will not harm the closest thing I have to a son." He said with conviction and took hold of the carpet. Virgil took off toward the city.

"We're getting you water and food first." Ethan spoke up, glancing at Logan. Logan's eyes were locked on the city, but he nodded in agreement.

"You should enter through the gardens, mug someone for a uniform if you have to, but I doubt you will. The east corridor is unguarded usually."

"What about you?"

"You need a distraction. An escaped prisoner with political prowess and a grudge will certainly catch Remy off guard."

"He'll kill you!" Ethan gawked.

"He can try. I've been dead for two decades. There are some things more valuable than my life." Logan answered, "I cannot let that monster take yet another person I love from me."

"Then take the carpet for some protection. You are not dying on me!" Ethan snapped. Virgil seemed to like this idea, based on the fact he flew even faster.

They had a kingdom to save. They had a prince to rescue. They had their honor to salvage. They were not going to stop for anything or anyone.


	18. The Charge

"One million four hundred seventy four thousand nine hundred ninety eight. One million four hundred seventy four thousand nine hundred ninety nine." Roman droned as he counted the gold coins he plucked from the mountain in front of him. It just wouldn't get smaller! And the vault where he stowed the coins still wasn't filling up! Remy was lounging on his throne, eyeing different ancient relics to assess their value. No matter how valuable they were he would toss them into different piles without a care.

Patton was standing next to him, handing over one object at a time. He winced when Remy threw a plain knife into the wall. 

"You can fix that up, hun, after you bring me my lunch."

"Of course, Master." Patton said through gritted teeth. Roman frowned as he placed number 1,475,000 in the vault and stood.

"Father this is madness!" Roman snapped, "There's no reason to make anyone count this one at a time, there's no reason I should do it alone, and you have yet to give me a solid reason as to why you threw the love of my life out a window!"

"Oh my God shut uuuuuup!" Remy groaned, "You knew him for like two days! That's not love! You need to forget about that trash, so get back to counting, it'll clear your head."

"And why do you need all this money? You have more than you'll ever spend, more than anyone needs, and your subjects are struggling to survive while they fill your pockets!" Roman huffed and crossed his arms, "Do you even care about their well-being? You're shirking your duty as sultan for your own gain! You don't deserve the crown!" The prince argued, outraged and on the edge of usurping the foul being on the throne.

"Enough!" Remy snapped and cast a spell on Roman. The prince cursed as heavy chains appeared on his wrists and ankles, tying him to the floor. Patton was silently horrified.

"I am the crown prince! You cannot do this to me! I am your flesh and blood"

"Actually I can. You see you might have that title but I have reason to doubt your heritage. I'm not the only one who slept with your mother, that stubborn tramp."

"How dare you insult her!" Roman snapped, "My mother was an amazing person who did not break when her life went wrong. I know you took her like a cheap prize!"

"Who told you that? The man who was arrested for attempted regicide!?" Remy scoffed.

"The man who treated me like a son when you weren't there!" 

"Listen and listen good, precious. You are my heir whether you like it or not. But as long as I'm alive I'm in charge, so shut up and do as you're told."

"No! First Logan, then Ethan. You took more than enough from me–my voice and my freedom are not for you!" Roman spat and glared daggers at him.

"Babe, I know what my last wish is." Remy said to Patton, "I wish for you to kill Roman Sándor."

Patton was about to protest and explain the rules but he didn't get the chance.

"Over my dead body!" a voice boomed from the sky. That voice brought a smile to Roman's face. It sure startled Patton.

And then Logan flew in on the carpet, enraged and unkempt. 

"Logan? Well that's an offer I can't refuse!" Remy laughed and waved his staff. A bolt of lightning shot from the tiger's mouth.

It missed.

Virgil was too fast, sweeping out of the way in the nick of time. He was not going to let Remy win. He would Dodge every blast and he would make damn sure that Logan stayed alive. Ethan just had to hurry.

* * *

Ethan was all alone. For the first time in fifteen years he was all alone. The tranquil sound of the fountain was no comfort to him as he slunk between the bushes and trees. Despite there being no guards, as Logan had claimed, he did not want to be caught by anyone, servants and magically created guardians alike. It was not a risk he was willing to take, not when he was up against a sorcerer and a genie.

He was cautious when he entered the hallway. Each step he took was silent and swift while he raced between the pillars, his only cover. The cold tile under his bare feet was just another wake-up call as were the voices coming down the hall.

_ "Actually I can. You see you might have that title but I have reason to doubt your heritage. I'm not the only one who slept with your mother, that stubborn tramp." _

_ "How dare you insult her! My mother was an amazing person who did not break when her life went wrong. I know you took her like a cheap prize!" _

Ethan was relieved Roman didn't sound hurt. Hearing the defiant resolve in the prince's voice made it all the more imperative for Ethan to get the lamp away from Remy. He had a tiger to uncage too.

_ "No! First Logan, then Ethan. You took more than enough from me–my voice and my freedom are not for you!" _

_ "Babe, I know what my last wish is. I wish for you to kill Roman Sándor." _

Ethan's heart nearly stopped. Even if Patton could do nothing, Remy had the power to kill. In an instant he bolted down the hall.

" _ Over my dead body!" _

Ethan paused by the archway into the throne room. Logan had never sounded so furious, and it was frightening. Instead of dwelling on the sinking feeling in his gut, Ethan dared to peek into the throne room.

He was in awe of several things—the mountains of treasure, the lightning shooting from Remy's staff in his trembling hand, the dizzying movements that turned Logan and Virgil into a bluish-purple blur. But worst of all was Roman. His beloved prince was trapped and struggling, thrilled and terrified, tugging at his chains so hard the cuffs cut into his wrists. 

"Roman!" Ethan whisper-shouted from his hiding spot, praying Remy was too distracted. Roman glanced over at him and beamed, ready to cheer to the heavens and thank whoever was up there that Ethan was unscathed. Ethan pressed a finger to his lips signaling to Roman that he couldn’t let anyone know he was there. Roman nodded solemnly and tilted his head toward the throne. A few feet away from Remy, Patton stood by the lamp, cheering Logan and Virgil on quietly. 

Ethan took a deep breath. He knew what he had to do, whether he was ready or not!


	19. Revenge

His pulse had never thundered quite like this. His breathing was heavy as yet another bolt of lightning shot from his staff. And with a swift movement he shot out yet another one where he expected his target to go. He was shaking so badly it was hard to aim.

Virgil shot up and swooped to the left with Logan clinging to him for dear life. The carpet moved with such grace and elegance it was hard to tell where it would go next. Virgil was hardly trying to evade the attacks, but he was keenly aware of the situation. They had to get that lamp!

Roman's attention returned to the fight, every barrel roll and flip filled him with awe. He never imagined Logan in such a situation, guiding a flying carpet with finesse. Little did he know how little of a role the terrified old man played. It was quite the distraction.

Ethan needed that distraction as he crept into the room. The thief slunk behind a pile of urns, staying in Roman's line of sight. He made eye contact with the prince, who despite knowing his beloved would free him, struggled with the chains. Roman smirked and nodded, knowing that it was best to keep up making the same amount of noise. Ethan returned that smirk and blew him a kiss before running behind yet another mountain of treasure. 

He kept sneaking closer to the throne, silent as the wind on a calm evening. He would have been able to get to the throne and the lamp without causing any trouble, if not for one blue man.

"E!" Patton squeaked quietly. Ethan scowled and motioned for him to zip his lip. Patton took it literally and mimicked him with a little bit of magic. Ethan rolled his eyes and tried not to scream when Patton appeared next to him and attempted to tell him something despite being muffled. Ethan unzipped his mouth, not letting go of the zipper pull.

"E, buddy, you're alive! Listen the caffeine bean is my master so I can't help you—mmph!"

"I know that." Ethan hissed, "But that doesn't mean you have to hinder me if you aren't ordered to. Now why don't you go ahead and provide Roman company?" E jerked his head toward the prince and waited impatiently.

Patton went poof!

Ethan ran a hand through his hair, adjusting his fez, and steeled his nerves. This was it. The last step before getting the lamp. Remy was only a few feet away, and so focused on Logan. It would be easy!

He darted forward. Aiming for the plainest object amid the treasure. He leapt onto the platform, accidentally bumping the copper bowl of sand on the small hearth near the throne. It was just the slightest touch but…

"Oh you acidic little snake!" Remy shouted and spun on his heels toward Ethan. Another lightning spell shot from his staff before Ethan could reach for the lamp.

He screamed as his entire body twisted and writhed, curling in on itself. Bright black and yellow scales crept up his skin, turning Ethan into a giant snake. Logan's eyes were wide with horror. Virgil was frozen in air, more angry than he had ever been.

Remy sneered and sent the snake hurtling toward Roman.

"E!" Patton cried out when he saw what happened.

"Ethan!" Roman screeched as he hit the floor. Ethan rose up waveringly and tried to smile at poor Roman to let him know he was okay. Instead, his fangs popped out and a trickle of venom dripped onto the floor, followed by a soft hiss. Ethan stared at the two holes in the tile where his venom landed. He had an idea.

"Try again, Logan!" Remy cackled, redirecting his attention to the vizier. His heart was thundering in his chest with each controlled blast. Virgil's movements became jerky, enraged. It wouldn't be long before one of them gave up.

"Ethan, darling, what on Earth—?" Roman asked the clumsy snake moving into position. He cut the prince off by smirking over the ring that connected his chains to the ground. The venom landed on the iron ring, hissing violently as it dissolved the metal, slowly but surely.

"Wow! You're a genius, kiddo!" Patton chuckled.

"My street smart street rat is an improv inspiration!" Roman cooed. It was a joyful moment amid the chaos. How the sultan could still be able to keep going was a mystery.

Remy was shooting magic left and right. Virgil was sick of it! He veered upward sharply, dropping Logan from a reasonable height, taking a blast to make it look like Logan, the shaken and dizzy man lying on his back trying to make sense of the blurry world around him, had been hit and killed.

The brief lapse of joy on Remy's face fled as quickly as it arrived. He forgot the carpet had a mind of its own. It rocketed toward him, now charged with more energy than ever. Invisible hands balled into fists in his tunic and lifted him an inch off the ground.

"Remy Samara!" a disembodied voice boomed, swirling and echoing in the air around him. A cold sweat broke out on his brow as his wide eyes were locked on the carpet.

"Your reign ends here! The decades of thievery and cruelty have taken more from this kingdom, more from me than I can bear!”

“I never took anything from a rug, babe!” Remy scoffed, though it was evident he was quaking in his boots. Everything in his vision faded to black, and wails of anguish screamed in the wind encircling him.

“You ruined my life! You took my son! You _killed_ me!” Virgil snarled as his torso emerged from the carpet, covered in streams of blood. His eyes were blacked out and his jaw unhinged. The screams in the air morphed into one voice, begging and pleading for their life, for their child. More of the carpet fell away, revealing a deep stab wound that went right through Virgil’s lower abdomen.

“Now it’s your turn to face the agony that you inflicted on me!” Virgil’s voice boomed. His eyes flashed purple as he took the form Remy would recognize. A long braid fell over his shoulder and a scar appeared on his cheek. The air around him whipped the darkness into a vortex, encircling him. There was no way Remy could see this, he killed _her_! _She_ couldn’t be here!

He leaned in as dagger-sharp teeth erupted from his gums. Remy screamed, he screamed at the top of his lungs.

And then he collapsed on the floor, no longer breathing. Roman shrieked, knowing full well that the sultan’s heart was weak and he was dead. Dead before Roman could unleash his pure and unadulterated wrath upon him.


	20. Resolution and Revolution

Logan was in awe, unsure what happened. All he saw was Remy, floating in midair near the rug even as it fell away. His scream was deafening until it cut off abruptly. Instead of running to Remy’s aid, Logan got up and made a dash for the throne. The second he grabbed the lamp, Patton cheered.

“Hey there new master!” he said after appearing at Logan’s side, “I’m Patton, and I’ll be your wish-granter for the evening!” Logan glanced over to see the blue man dressed as a waiter holding a notepad.

“Why don’t you clean up this mess first?” a tired, low voice grunted. Logan jolted back in horror as the sultan’s body moved and got up.

“You got it kiddo!” Patton grinned and snapped his fingers. Instantly the treasure vanished and Ethan became human once more, sitting on the floor in a daze. The chains that held Roman vanished. Instead of coddling his beloved, the prince ran at the sultan to attack. No one turns his beau into a snake and gets away with it!

“I don’t think so.” the sultan sniffed and easily dodged the charge, causing Roman to stumble and crash into the wall. That’s when Ethan ran to him, not completely ignoring the conversation he heard.

“L, gimme the lamp for a sec.” 

“I beg your pardon?” Logan gawked at the man before him. He hadn't been called that in years. 

“You should do it,” Patton hummed, “He’s been waiting for this day for a long time.”

“I–but—”

“Do it Logan,” Ethan called over his shoulder, “I’m sure this is one of his better choices.” Logan shook his head and eyed the sultan suspiciously.

He sighed, shaking his head, and said, "I just spent the last fifteen years possessing a lemur. This is a downgrade."

“Picking bugs from my hair was better?!” Ethan laughed as he helped a confused and irate prince to his feet.

“I wasn’t a murderous spoiled brat with a coffee addiction and no physical capabilities. Now, the lamp, L.” the not-sultan scoffed. Logan had no idea why he handed such a powerful object over, but he did. He felt he could trust this entity. 

“Thanks.” the not-sultan said with a smirk, and turned his attention to Patton, “I wish for my soul to be tied to this body.”

“You got it!” Patton cheered and waved his hand. A purple aura appeared and faded around the not-sultan, and he smiled.

“Wait just a minute!” Roman snapped, “I don’t know who you think you are, but there is no way in hell I am going to sit by and let anyone take father’s body! I don’t care if I hate his guts, you will never fill his shoes and you will not strip me of my rightful throne!”

“Put a sock in it, Ro, we’re in the middle of something here.”

“You don’t get to order me around! You’re not my father!”

“Oh, I’m so much worse, I’m your mother.” Virgil jeered.

“Vanessa?” Logan gasped, causing Virgil and Patton to wince.

“Virgil, actually. You know I’ve always been a guy, L.” Virgil shrugged, “And I intend to keep it that way.”

“As long as you intend to stay.” Logan whimpered, tears in his eyes. Virgil’s gaze softened and he took Logan’s hands in his own. 

“I do. But first, I wish to physically be the man I was born to be.” he smiled softly. Then a dazzling blue smoke rose up from the ground at his feet. It encased him, blocking him from view. Patton giggled joyfully and blew away the smoke like a birthday candle.

Logan's jaw dropped. Instead of the tall lanky sultan, an average man with piercing sapphire eyes and a familiar wry smirk stood before him. That pallid complexion and those distinct, full eyebrows, he could hardly believe it.

"Virgil" Logan breathed in reverence. Virgil chuckled softly catching everyone off guard. Ethan could have sworn that this guy was not his grumpy companion and yet he knew. Roman was stunned to silence not only because he was finally meeting his parent, but because Logan looked happier than he had ever seen.

“Virgil!” Logan repeated himself and pulled the other into a bone-crushing embrace, burying his face in Virgil’s neck. 

“Mother? No, Dad.” Roman finally squeaked. Ethan gently squeezed his hand and offered a lopsided smile.

“He’s an amazing person, I think you’ll like him as long as it’s not early in the morning.”

“And you brought him to me.” Roman said, bringing Ethan’s hand to his lips, “Is there anything you can’t do?”

“I can’t help falling for you every time I see your beautiful eyes.” Ethan teased, gently caressing Roman’s cheek, “And I can’t forget your dazzling smile.”

“You are my hero, a beacon of light in my darkness, and yet you still have the nerve to try and flatter me over my looks.”

“My brave, kind, prince, how do I begin to praise your virtue? Simply by starting with how it has amplified you angelic aesthetic." 

"You are a cheeky devil!" Roman laughed airily before pressing his lips to Ethan's scarred cheek. Ethan winced slightly and chuckled.

"Is that all you have to offer 'the beacon of light in your darkness?'" Ethan goaded. Roman raised his eyebrows and grinned wickedly before pulling Ethan into a searing kiss.

"Oh my gosh this is so adorable!" Patton squealed. Ethan and Roman broke away from each other and glared at him. The genie was seated in a movie theater chair cradling a bucket of popcorn to his chest.

"We're having a moment here, Padre." Roman frowned. Patton brought a hand to his mouth and giggled sheepishly.

"Right, right! Sorry, ignore me!" he stage-whispered.

"Logan," Virgil said, getting everyone's attention, "L, I need you to let go for a minute. You have to do your damn job." Logan pulled back and dried his eyes. He was only mildly shocked when Virgil thrust the lamp into his hands.

"Do what you set out to do since day one." Virgil commanded, "Or else I have to use my last wish and I was saving it for something important." Logan raised a questioning eyebrow at him and nodded.

"Patton, if you would be so kind, my first wish is to return the wealth stolen from the people of this city."

"Ooh! I like that wish!" Patton chuckled and snapped his fingers. If anyone were to look in the vault, they would notice more than half it was empty. 

"Thank you. Next I wish for the next sultan to be humble, curious, and kind."

"No can do." Patton shrug, "He already is. There's no way he won't be the greatest sultan in history. But his partner might need a little help.” Logan glanced at Ethan and nodded fondly.

“I wish to disband the ancient law that forces royalty to marry royalty by the age of twenty.”

“Done and done-r!” Patton cheered. He kept his gaze on Logan as Roman tackled Ethan and kissed him like he would never get another chance to kiss him again.

“What’s your last wish, Tiger?” Virgil pressed, noticing the far off look in his partner’s eyes.

“My last wish? To see my husband one last time. Now I can’t exactly wish for that, can I?” he said with a wry smirk. Virgil grinned, absolutely adoring how quickly Logan adopted the word ‘husband.’

“That’s so sweet!” Patton cooed, “Now that you have that maybe you could wish for something else just for you.”

“Or I could wish for the city to always have abundant resources.” Logan shrugged, “I have everything I could ever want.”

“It’s done! You’re such a great guy! Virge here is so lucky!” Patton laughed, “Speaking of Virge, you mind giving him that lamp?” Logan nodded and gave the lamp to Virgil.

“Patton I wish–”

“Roman were named sultan right here right now!” Ethan cut him off, with the premonition that he wouldn’t get another chance to make his last wish. Patton glanced at Virgil and shrugged. He could bend the rules just a little this time.

“You got it E,” Patton chuckled and snapped his fingers, “and what were you saying Virge?”

“I wish for your freedom.” 

“Aw Virge!” Patton squealed. The bands around his wrists glowed and unlocked, falling to the floor. His blue skin tone faded into something more natural and the lamp crumbled to dust in Virgil’s hands.

“You’re free buddy.” Virgil smiled, “What’s your next step?”

“I’m gonna sit here and watch the tender kiss between you and Logan, it was in the script.”

“Script?” Ethan questioned.

“Yup!" Patton giggled, "Now follow this one and get to smooching that sultan! That's in the script too!"

"I don't take orders from anyone!" Roman laughed, "But I like your suggestion!" He grabbed Ethan's vest and crashed their lips together. Ethan sure didn't fight it!

"Gross." Virgil mumbled and wrapped his arms around Logan's waist, "he gets that stubborn streak from you."

"What? You mean—?" Logan gawked only to be cut off by a quick peck to his lips.

"Yeah." Virgil half-smiled, "That's exactly what I mean, Tiger." Logan crashed their lips together, unable to fight the smile on his lips. They separated, only to fall back into the kiss as if to make up for two decades.

Patton bit back a squeal and glanced around the room. He needed a distraction and fast! Luckily Raja entered the room to see what was going on.

Patton hurriedly scooped up the tiger and pressed a kiss to his nose. He giggled when Raja licked his face and chuffed happily. With so much love in the air, Raja and Patton knew everything would be wonderful.


	21. Epilogue

"...and then the Dul gave his daughters to Hunar and Magyar to wed. They and their men had children and divided the magical land between the east and west." Roman recounted as Ethan curled into his side. The roof on the most secluded tower in the palace was comfortably warm in the twilight air, and it was a welcome break to sit as close to the heavens as possible.

"A fantastic legend," Ethan hummed softly and pressed a kiss to Roman's face, "You are quite the story teller."

"You flatter me, dearest!" Roman chuckled, "You have far more interesting tales, and they might as well have happened. Myths and legends only go so far."

"You know me, my angelic lark, I adore tales of the fantastic." Ethan said, clinging to his sultan, "Their magic dwarfs stunts like this, stunts I am accustomed to."

"The curve of the roof is quite tricky, but I love the adventure!" Roman laughed.

"You're my adventure." Ethan shrugged, "And I'll be damned if gravity takes you from me." Roman internally swooned and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

"Not even a barrage of arrows could take me from you" he mumbled, their lips brushing ever so slightly as Roman cupped his scarred cheek. Ethan wrapped an arm around his back and pulled him in for another lingering kiss.

**_Thwang_ **

Ethan and Roman jolted when a sudden scream of wind whirred past their heads. The thunk drew their attention to an arrow lodged in the roof with purple fletchings.

Both glanced out at the desert just beyond the wall and scowled at three horseback riders trotting in the general area. One was in awe of the other two who had been circling a set of targets and firing at them. Very few hit the ground, and the ones that did were plain.

"Papa!" Roman shouted at the top of his lungs, completely enraged. The cockiest rider, who was seated backwards smirked up at him and quickly shot another arrow toward them. Roman didn't flinch when it landed next to him.

"I should ban him from mounted archery." Roman grumbled as he peeled the note that was tightly wound around the shaft.

"I agree, but if I say a word he'll remind me that he picked bugs from my hair."

"True, and it's not harming anyone. This is the first time two months he's done this." Roman mused and read the message. His eyes went wide.

"Darling, what is it?"

"How do you feel about a joint wedding?"

"What?"

"Virgil is going to propose to Logan." Roman squealed, "Oh can you imagine how romantic it would be? Our blossoming love of a lifetime paired with their enduring love, like a glimpse of what I hope we'll be!"

"You want me to shoot arrows at our child, darling?" Ethan teased and pulled Roman into his lap.

"I'm the one who will be firing arrows!" Roman huffed playfully, "Now do you have an answer to my question? I want to extend the offer as soon as I can, if I can."

"Only if all eyes are on them. I would hate to share my attention with anyone other than you."

"I'm the sultan, I can't guarantee anyone will look away from us." Roman pouted.

"Then they'll all know how utterly enthralled I am with you. And with that in mind, do as you see fit." Ethan mused, "You are sultan."

"And you're my husband-to-be! Unlike some rulers I don't intend to make large decisions without counsel."

"You know you're asking an undereducated street rat for counsel." Ethan teased, "A street rat who would follow your commands like a dog, who would offer himself up to be your slave."

"Save that kind of talk for the bedroom." Roman laughed, "I just want you to be okay with it, after all it's your wedding as much as mine."

"I am more than okay with it." Ethan hummed and kissed his forehead, "Let's go greet the others and offer that suggestion."

* * *

"You know it could be considered assault." Logan pointed out as he left the stables with Virgil and Patton.

"I mean I guess, but Roman knows I won't hurt him." Virgil shrugged.

"Yeah, but Lo has a point. It kinda looks bad. And you could make a mistake." Patton added as they entered the gardens. Virgil rolled his eyes, they were right, and it was killing the mood. Still, he kept pace with Logan, gravitating closer to him with each step.

"Oh shoot! I forgot to feed Destiny!" Patton gasped next to them, "I'll see you two back in the palace!" He galloped off back to the stables with a smirk.

"Hey," Virgil coughed as he grabbed Logan's hand and guided him to the fountain, "Do you remember the night you dragged me out here to look at the stars?"

"It was a significant evening. I would find it troublesome if I forgot." Logan responded with a hint of playfulness. Virgil snorted and shook his head as he guided Logan to sit on the edge.

"You proposed. To a different person, a different body. And in death that bond broke."

"Virgil I have yet to see our bond broken. I love you."

"Legally it's broken, a rope that snapped. I came back to tie up loose ends, and I want to re-tie that knot." Virgil explained and sighed. Logan was staring at him with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Our marriage ended when you died." He finally said.

"Exactly. What I'm saying is that I want to be married to you again."

"Virgil, I—"

"Will you marry me, Logan?" Virgil cut him off before he lost his nerve.

"Of course I will. I only have two conditions."

"Yeah?" Virgil replied hesitantly. He was not prepared for negotiating conditions.

"I want to take your last name." Logan answered, making Virgil visibly relax, "and I don't want a different ring, you are the same person I married twenty-three years ago."

"You got it, Tiger." Virge said with nothing but adoration in his eyes and words. Logan pressed a kiss to Virgil's temple and chuckled,

"I love you, my star." He pulled away only for Virgil to grab the nape of his neck and pull him closer.

"Get back here, you tease!" he laughed just before bringing their lips together in the quiet stillness of the garden. The water trickling in the background and the crickets chirping were as serene as that night so long ago. It was as if no time had passed since then. 

"Oh gross!" Roman shouted, pulling the pair apart. He approached them hand in hand with Ethan, wearing a shit-eating grin.

"You're one to talk!" Virgil scoffed, absolutely mortified.

"Yeah I know, but I always wanted to be grossed out by my mom and her new boyfriend! This works too!"

"New boyfriend?" Logan asked, unaware that Roman had no idea of the true relationship between the Vizier and the new Sultan.

"Well clearly! You're not my father!"

"Not yet." Virgil smirked, keeping his secrets, "You barged in on me proposing."

"Oh good, now you have someone else who you can groom and nag." Ethan teased.

"I saved your ass how many times and this is the thanks I get?"

"Roman and I have a different way of thanking you."

"Yes! How about a joint wedding? You won't have to wait as long and my presence will call all unwanted attention from you." Roman beamed.

"I would be fine with that, what about you, Virgil?" Logan answered and wrapped his arms around Virgil's shoulders. Virgil subconsciously leaned into him and sighed.

"I'm not one for grand gestures, and someone has to walk Roman down the aisle."

"But we're doing it in an arena-style setting. Someone would have to walk Ethan down the aisle for balance!" Roman huffed, not bothered by the rejection, not this time.

"Darling, if that's the case then I know exactly who to ask." Ethan hummed softly and brought the sultan's hand to his lips. Now that caught everyone's attention!

"Who's that?" Roman asked breathlessly. 

"The first person to save my life, who's been watching from the beginning and saw me as more than a stupid street rat." Ethan answered and grinned at Logan.

"What do you say, Logan?"

"Me?" Logan gasped, "I am honored. Of course I will."

"All we need is a job for Patton." Roman and Virgil mused at the same time.

"Patton can watch and cry in the front row!" Patton shouted as he approached, grinning brightly.

"But you can do more if you want!" Roman argued.

"I've been doing more for eons!" Patton chuckled, "I just want to sit back and watch my family get their happily ever after. I got mine and now you get yours."

"Even without a partner?"

"Yup! I needed a family. Human romance is cute but not for me. All I need is you guys."

"Patton you sweetheart!" Roman cried out and rushed to pull him into a hug. Ethan joined in and beckoned the other two. Virgil shrugged and guided Logan to the group hug. It was warmer than Patton expected, and the world felt right.

And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
